His Wolf Her Savior
by SaynaYuki
Summary: *AU* Saya is a tracker mercenary who just happens to be planning to vacation in Japan. Little does she know that Haruka has foreseen her joining up with their group and quite possibly her teacher. Takes place a little after the battle with Trump. Pairing might include: JesusXSaya MamoruXHaruka and maybe more. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Also, I mean for this story to incorporate many of the main characters as supporting roles. Mainly you will follow Saya in this one because I want a pairing with Jesus. Personally, favorite character. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Saya stepped off the plane feeling exuberant to be back on solid ground. The whole trip had consisted of a screaming toddler in the seat right behind her coupled with a perverted business man offering her a large sum of cash to keep him company in a 5 star hotel after landing. To put a cherry on top of the whole event, she spent the entire trip turning steadily greener due to the gentle swaying of the plane on the air currents.<p>

Thanking the heavens for solid ground, she waited for her friend to exit the plane. Asa had been lucky enough to sleep the whole ride due to a really nice set of noise canceling music headphones, and some sedatives from her medical bag. Saya leaned against a wall watching the blinking neon lights, the vendor's push their wares onto tourists, and the ever growing mass of people exiting and entering the airport. Saya watched intently as a blind man and young teenage girl navigated the crowd of people milling about the terminal. The girl, she noticed, had long light blond hair and light blue eyes. She looked to be about 14 and was dressed in a short white dress. Her male companion wore blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. His hair was black and untidy. The sight that most intrigued Saya about the man however, was the muted red sunglasses and white cane. She watched as he navigated the crowd without bumping into anyone, which was strange because the cane and sunglasses marked him as blind.

Asa got off the plane to see Saya staring intently into the crowd, so involved was Saya's attention that Asa couldn't resist startling her. Saya jumped as Asa placed her hand on Saya's shoulder stating in a policeman's deep baritone "Miss, please come with me your scaring the civilians." Saya scowled as Asa doubled over in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down her sides as she laughed. Saya snorted and muttered, "Come on. We need to move."

Asa stopped laughing to looked around. "Alright, let's go."

Saya lead the way to the luggage pickup, peaking over her shoulder as she watched the strange couple make progress toward them. Silently she cursed the fact planes prevented any type of weaponry from being transported. "We are being followed already?" Asa inquired in a low voice as they grabbed their bags.

"Yes," Saya replied. "I have no idea how we are going to get out of here without them being able to follow us."

"Who are they working for?" Asa inquired as she turned to look at the crowd.

"I can't tell." Saya admitted as she kept her eye on the advancing pair.

By the time the crowd thinned enough for Asa and Saya to make it down the stairs to the ground floor, Saya realized they had been routed. Backed into a corner Saya stood as a shield in front of her friend, not entirely sure if they should run or stand their ground as the strange pair advanced. Saya weighted their options carefully. Asa knew mostly self-defense and Saya was positive that Asa could hold her own against the girl. However, if this man was who she thought he was, that might not matter. All her recent reports were showing someone called the Demonic swordsman active in this area. Of course there were others in the area Saya was aware of, but as they were here on vacation before their next job in the Middle East, Saya had only been watching the most active reports.

Saya's profession made her a tracker assassin who specialized in knives and close combat. Guns had become a necessity in the desert, so she had studied sub machine guns, SMG's for short, pistols and knew her way around a sniper rifle if it come to that. Asa was an experienced field medic who had followed Saya though everything from rescue missions to war.

Look wise the pair couldn't be more different. Saya possessed shoulder length brilliant red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a black, tightly fitted, V-neck, long-sleeved shirt with a wolf logo in the right hand corner coupled with baggy camo pants. Asa on the other hand wore a bright orange tank top, blue jeans, and a white blazer to accent her deep blue eyes. Asa's hair was a light brown. She wore it long enough that she had to keep it braided to prevent it from getting in her way.

The girl stepped forward, "Excuse me for startling you, my name is Haruka Tōyama. My friend here is Mamoru Hijikata."

Saya placed her hands on her thighs and bowed in acknowledgement. "I am Saya Yuki. My companion's name is Asa Adeliz. My I inquire as to why you are following my friend and me around?"

Haruka bit her lip, as if looking at something in the future, and decided to get straight to the point. "I need your help."

Well that didn't take long, Saya thought, that's got to be a new record. We haven't even been grounded for 2 hours and we have a job offer.

Haruka continued, "I mean I want to hire you to protect me." The man, Mamoru, shifted around clearing not liking this statement. She continued. "It's in your best interest to at least come with me and assess job offer."

Asa looked around, "Can't it wait? We haven't even been in Japan for 2 hours. Jet-lag is a definite issue at the moment."

Haruka blinked, "Well that's the thing, I was hoping to hire you on today starting, right now."

Saya shot a look at Asa, "Give us a minute."

"What do you think Asa? It's a job out of the sandy wasteland." Saya asked her companion.

"What are you mental? We don't know any of the jobs details!"

"Oh, where's your sense adventure? It's just a little girl, how bad could it be?"

A tug at Saya's sleeve revealed Haruka standing there with her head down, "We can to help you." The girl muttered.

Asa stepped forward hugging the girl squalling, "Deal!"

Saya gave a tired smile as it seemed their new employer was going to be crushed by her friend. Saya sized Mamoru up, "I know you from somewhere."

He turned to look at her. How is that possible Saya thought, it's like he's really seeing me. Saya continued on, her memories murky and grey. "Where you always like this?"

"Like what." He grunted watching Haruka being flown around in small circles by an excited Asa.

"Blind?"

"No."

"Hmmm, let me think about it."

Mamoru grabbed Haruka's hand as soon as Asa set her down on the ground. He pulled her toward the doors remarking. "Haruka come on, Igawa is waiting." Asa and Saya looked at each other, Saya shrugged and proceeded to follow them.

Igawa watched as the group exited the building and head toward the van, thinking why me. With Juliet and Haruka in residence things were bad enough, now they were adding another two females to their entourage. These two just looked like trouble, right down to the one that just tripped on the edge of the curb. With a sigh Igawa unlocked the doors to admit the party.

"Ohhhh electronics!" Saya exclaimed, taking in all the flashing lights and reports as she climbed into the van "Linux servers, state of the art police scanners, and its bullet proof with color changing exterior. Sweetness!" Whatever her driver had been expecting to hear, it wasn't that. He blushed and muttered a "Thanks."

The car ride to their new home was long, which left a lot of time for Haruka to explain some of their new job's details, she also insisted that they meet with her boss. From what Haruka said, it seemed that before they made any further progress, he had to formally approve them into the unit. The phone in the van sang out about the time that arrangements were being made to satisfy the conditions. Igawa handed the phone over to Haruka.

Saya didn't try to overhear the conversation, instead she intently studied the technology that seemed to have exploded all over the van. Asa was busy studying Mamoru's glasses and staff, as he seemed to sleep the whole ride back. Saya looked over in envy, sleep was a luxury she wasn't privileged to anymore.

The phone call concluded with a click. Haruka proceeded to explain that they had been approved of by the "Elements Network" and were officially part of the Blade Unit charged in protecting her. Saya watched as Mamoru reached out to her completely asleep to put his hand on Haruka's leg. It was amusing watching her blush as she put her hand over his. Saya wondered what had made this proud man give in and admit that they might need help. She also wondered just why this young girl needed so much protection.

They pulled into a parking garage a short while later. Asa was perfectly content to explore their new surroundings, were Saya on the other hand, couldn't stand being locked down in any more small confined places. After dropping her stuff into a room they said was hers for the time being, she headed directly for the rooftop.

The roof held little more than a little potted brush in the corner, but it was something. Saya went over to kneel by it, watching the sunset over the city. The city lights shone brightly threatening to overpower the gentle light of the moon and the setting sun. As she sat she pondered what she had just agreed to and what the future held in store. On the roof top next to her's Mamoru practiced with his katana.

* * *

><p>On the odd ball note, you may or may not know Jesus has his own manga. If your interested in learning about him more, I suggest looking into it. As I cannot read Japanese at all *sigh* sadly, this has to be based off my personal thoughts, and what little information UDDUP actually has on him. Sorry for my _ (several words could be used here...) The first 20 chapters of Jesus can be found online, in English and I can't find Jesus: Sajin Kouro in English at all...<p>

My general outlook on Jesus based on UDDUP; A wild card who follows his own path, is known for his bad attitude, single, and has a lot of drugs stored in the school blackboards. He will jump into battle to save his students from harm. He knows Aegis, Tatsumi Daiba, and has a past with them, but I am rather unclear about the relations...


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later…

Saya stood in front of a full length mirror defying with all her might what she saw in the reflection. I'll blaze trails through forest, climb tall mountains, hell, I've been living on and off in a desert for the last few months. She thought going back to high school should be a piece of cake, but as she stood there she simply couldn't make the leap. Going back to high school was not going to be easy.

"Why can't Asa do it?" she inquired with less tact then pure terror to Haruka.

"I need protection at school." She replied simply, "and Mamoru draws too much attention."

"Asa?"

Exasperated Haruka replied "She's got her own project to deal with."

Saya gazed back into the mirror. "What's my story?"

Haruka sighed, really wondering if it was necessary to force Saya to go back to high school, she seemed to hate the idea so much. This wasn't the first argument the pair had encountered, and she foresaw it wasn't the last.

"The story is that you're a transfer student from America studying abroad in Japan for a few months."

Mamoru poked his head into the room "Look if she doesn't want to do it, let her sit her ass here and I'll go."

Haruka put her hand to her face, god this was becoming a disaster. Mamoru shrugged, leaving the doorway to go practice his swordsmanship back on the rooftop.

"Look Saya," Haruka said "you remember me telling you about me marrying Mamoru one day?" Saya nodded that she did, too afraid to speak, horrified where this conversation seemed to be going. "I see something like that for you and my Sensei." Saya gulped. It felt like she couldn't breathe. The room started to spin and her vision wavered into blackness. Haruka moved in to catch Saya as she fell to the ground.

"Wow Haruka how did you manage to get her to keel over like that?" Asa inquired as she inspected Saya for new bruises. "Nothing broken, she'll live."

"I just told her about why she needs to attend school with me. She just looked at me funny and fell over."

Asa laughed. "And what was it you told her?"

"Remember what I told you about your job here?" Asa nodded. "Well I told her that I foreseen her with my Sensei."

Asa took a second to process this, "That explains a lot. How much information do you have on Saya?"

"I've done an intensive background check, so I know her history working as a hacker for the United States government, her home town, even where she lived before starting work as a mercenary."

"It figures, she would have wiped everything about that incident from her records. She's pretty thorough like that." Asa pondered it for a minute, "Well, do you know why she suffers from insomnia?"

"Well I thought it was from being in war. I mean some of the others have problems as well, but when I mentioned my Sensei" Haruka went quiet for a moment. "I started to see things." Asa hugged the young girl, only knowing too well the horrors that she must have seen.

Haruka was silent for a minute. "I think what I saw was her past."

Asa looked at Haruka with sad eyes. "What did you see exactly?"

Haruka looked at the window "I saw a house fire. Then the image flashed to a heated gun fight. I seen a man wounded and dying on the ground. I think I seen Saya screaming, sobbing for him as a group of people grabbed her and towed her away." Haruka thought about it for a second before concluding. "I think he was her lover?"

Asa looked into Saya's room where she slept peacefully for once. She knew the terrors would start soon, but for now she was going to let her friend sleep naturally. "Saya was very young when she meet her husband, probably your age actually. They got married fresh out of high school. She was contracted to work for the United States Government on their databases, while he worked as a marine in the U.S. Navy. They were very happy together for the few years they were together. From what I've heard from her, a Russian crime syndicate tracked her down and wanted her for her computer skills. There was a huge gun fight at the naval base where the syndicate attacked.. In the fight, the crime boss murdered Saya's husband as he tried to protect her. After killing him in front of her, they kidnapped her. I am told they beat, rapped, and cut into her skin their wishes. Essentially, they tried to destroy her in every way possible. From what she's disclosed to me, they did anything to force her to use her skills to make them money."

"That's horrible!" Haruka said in shock, her premonitions hadn't prepared her to hear some parts of Saya's story.

Asa continued. "One day she just snapped. The ones who she didn't disassemble into puzzle toys with a knife, ran for their lives. She spent the next 6 months tracking each and every one of them down to extract her revenge."

Mamuro spoke up, it looked like he had been eavesdropping from the hallway, "That's why they call her the Wolf." Asa looked at him. "One of the reasons yes." From the next room the screaming started.

* * *

><p>Ok, why do I loose you guys on this chapter? I mean do you not want character development? I swear it gets better, (Ok maybe its just a delusional writer here ranting on how it might get better, cause she thinks it does (like chapter 5?) Sure maybe)) Yes it does! I mean I know reading about Saya not wanting to go to school sounds like any other student...is it my lack of author comments?...I'm stumped here really I am...

On another bright sun shining note (Do you see that sparkly? WHERE? Over there in the inter-web grass! Writer encounters a shinny!) It looks kinda funny? Is that what a reader looks like? Ya! Its a rare shinny reader! I caught one! Several? That too! Ohhh Thank you all my lovely shinny readers! Can you share some with the other Chapters they feel lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next morning…

Haruka and Saya stood outside of Aitou Academy comparing notes. Haruka was once again making sure Saya knew what to expect for the upcoming day. Saya still wasn't sure she was ready for this, but Haruka had foresaw a large scale attack on the school within the week. Both she and Saya wanted to make use of the extra time to make sure that no one unnecessary was involved in the upcoming battle. That also meant that Saya had a chance to scope out and become familiar with the school's parameters. Mamuro was accompanying them for the day as Saya needed an "adult" to sign her into the school. At age 25, Saya thought this was a little beneath her, but consented for the good of the mission. Haruka also had her work cut out for her as she made Saya look more like a teenager. Saya's bright red hair was hidden under a long blonde wig which was tied back in a bouncing ponytail. To add to the appearance of an unruly American teenager, she rolled the uniform's skirt up so it barely covered Saya's panties, and purposelessly left the two topmost buttons on her uniform undone.

Contrary to be believed Haruka managed to get Saya to look like a typical preppy American teenager stereotype, and she played the part well. Saya fluttered her lashes at all the boys while ignoring the girls. Soon the guys were practically lining up to catch a gimps of Saya walking down the school hallways, while the girls hid in the corners and made rude remarks. While Mamuro and Saya were filling out the paper work, Haruka meet with Anna and Ash to inform them on the change of plans, which included Saya's induction into the group.

Mamuro and Saya had just completed all the necessary the paper work as the lunch bell sounded. Mamuro left to go nap in Igawa's van, while Saya looked around campus with Haruka, Anna, and Ash. A teacher walked past the table where the group had taken up residency for the moment to eat their lunch.

Haruka hailed him "Sensei! I need some help with the homework you assigned last night."

Anna whispered to Saya "That's your home room teacher Mr. Shingo Fujisawa."

Saya watched him approach the table. "What can I assist you with today Miss. Tōyama?"

Haruka shuffled around her papers looking for her homework.

"Who are you?" he asked looking Saya over. Haruka 's voice was muffled in her reply, as she seemed intent on digging through her entire book bag for the elusive homework assignment "Oh, she's a new transfer student. She's staying with me."

Saya propped her chin up on her hand and leaned over the table towards the teacher. "Saya Yuki. I'm believe your my home room teacher Mr. Fujisawa correct?"

Jesus narrowed his eyes at the new student. He observed her long blond hair, shimmering green eyes, impudent grin, and her halfway unbuttoned uniform. A quick glance revealed the black lace bra and a fair amount of cleavage.

Haruka procured the said homework assignment, which effectively attracted Fujisawa Sensei's attention away from the new comer to his current pupil's homework.

Saya looked him over as he leaned over the table to address all of Haruka's questions about the previous night's homework assignment. His white shirt was crumpled, and his collar was unaligned which gave him the appearance of being a little disorganized or slightly forgetful. His hair was a longer spiky black, and was either styled that way or he had just rolled out of bed. The suit jacket was a light tan, his glasses a bold black. Saya couldn't help thinking about what he would look like without the glasses on, probably quite attractive she mused. She must have been staring because he smirked at her and ask if she needed help with anything. She blushed and looked away while Haruka and the others grinned.

The next bell sounded the end to the study session. Saya and Haruka gathered their bags and headed off the gym class.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night…

"So was it that bad?" Haruka inquired to Saya.

"Let's just say some things are better left unsaid." Saya replied.

Asa hopped into the room, exclaiming, "I heard on the grape vine 7 guys got caught trying to peep into the locker room while you changed for gym class!"

"Shut up Asa!" Saya cried her face heating up in embarrassment at the memory of the incident.

Haruka smiled evilly "Did you hear how she found out?"

Asa's eyes widened "How?"

"All the girls could hear Fujisawa Sensei yelling at them from outside the locker room."

Saya fed up with being made fun of, headed toward the door "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in about 3 hours or so." Asa and Haruka just waved in confirmation and continued to gossip about Saya's first day at school.

It was nearly midnight when Saya got back from her adventure. Not that anyone would really care, well Asa might care, Saya thought, as she knew her secrets better than most and might worry about what she might do if left unattended for too long.

Saya headed directly into the bathroom to draw a hot shower. She never quite understood the idea of baths to get clean, however, they were quite good for relaxing. Which reminded her of a hot spring she had wanted to try when she made it back to Japan. Ah well, she thought, probably wouldn't make it there anyway. Her shower finished, she snuck into her room with a towel wrapped around her body. Asa must have gone to sleep, because Saya's medication was on the bedside table. She punched the needle into her arm. The shots were a necessary evil, they stopped her dreams and thus the screams. Saya surrendered to the dreamless sleep that followed.

The next day Asa awoke an extremely grumpy Saya who insisted on another shower and no breakfast. The sun hadn't even crested the horizon when the two hit the pavement to pick up their supplies that been shipped in at 3 am that morning.

Haruka wasn't amused when Saya showed up just in time for the bell at their home room for her introduction. Not that cutting it by the bell wasn't common, but Haruka hadn't planned for the pair to skate out early that morning to pick up weaponry. The fact that she knew Saya carried no less than 8 knives on her person now, made the fact that she was a trained assassin really clear to Haruka. As Saya stood in front of the class making her introductions, Haruka thought that the whole thing seemed surreal. Saya finished her class introduction and was directed to sit in between Anna and Haruka.

The rest of the hour was spent going over history and previous night's homework.

Saya spent most of the day in the classroom watching out the window at Mamoru, who was sleeping on the bench below. She still couldn't place where she knew him from, but he seemed so familiar. Certainly she would have remembered him on her past trips. A blind swordsman was not a common occurrence and should have stuck out in her mind. When she actually attempted to pay attention in class, all she could think about was how dull the subject matter was. It was educational to see how the Japanese taught World War 2, as in America it was always taught with a kind of arrogance that came from the victors stand point. However, she had never liked the subject matter to begin with, as it never seemed to include all the facts. Listening to Fujisawa Sensei's lecture, showed a little insight as to what the American system might be missing. She also thought about what Haruka said. She couldn't really she herself with this history professor anymore then she could see herself back in high school. As she was here, in a prep school mini skirt, that must mean she lacked an imagination, she thought with a grin.

After school Saya dropped Haruka off to Mamoru. Entrusting her into his tender care in option of scoping out the rest of the campus when there were less students around. She walked around the school's parameter again and again to get herself accustomed to the layout and terrain. In the garden behind the school, next to the staff parking lot, she decided to take some time to complete some of the homework assigned that earlier that day. Grabbing a snack from the numerous vending machines around campus, she set up her operation on a bench close to the staff parking lot.

A while later, a shadow interrupted Saya's intense hunt for the answers to her homework assignment. She looked up from her book to scowl at the shadow's master.

It was Fujisawa Sensei. "It's a little late for a student to be here at school isn't it?" He inquired to her.

Saya ignored him, and proceeded to bury her nose back into her textbook. He leaned in over her shoulder, and flipped forward four pages. "The answer you're looking for should be in the second paragraph."

Saya scowled at her teacher. He walked away from her to lean against a tree as he lit a cigarette. "Thanks" She muttered. There was a silence as she read the correct passages and took notes to complete her homework.

After a while Jesus felt compelled to ask if she needed a ride home, as it was getting dark. Saya looked up to the sky to see the deep blues and purples of twilight. "No thank you, I can walk." Jesus kept leaning against his tree watching with interest as Saya packed her bags. Her short skirt giving him a sneak peak at her strawberry underwear. He watched her curiously as she strode past him down the sidewalk.

Saya had an idea as she walked past her Sensei. In a spare of the moment idea she reached her hand out toward Jesus's glasses. Her finger tips just brushed the rims as he neatly invaded. Foiled by his quicker reaction, she just waved and walked away.

Jesus smirked as she walked away. She was interesting. A pain in the ass to be sure, but an interesting one. He caught her turning around to see if he was still watching her. Jesus waved back to her.

Saya caught herself turning around to see if he was still standing against the tree. As he waved back at her with a smirk, she blushed. Quickly she rounded the corner and made for the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the attack…

The Blade Unit had all piled into Igawa's van. In these cramped quarters, located right outside the school, all eyes were on Haruka. Everyone listened as she went over the units assignments and discussed the problems the attack presented. Mamoru was instructed to support Aegis and Jesus at the front of the school, to fend off the bulk of the attack force. Saya was to infiltrate the school building, hold it, and pick off any supporting backup groups that might want to take the school from the rear.

There was a minor disagreement as Asa was instructed to stay at base camp. As Saya got to take part in the action, she argued that she should be on site to contribute support and provide medical attention if it became necessary. Haruka sat there weighing the outcomes, before she finally consented to the field medic being on site. Asa was then instructed to support Igawa from the van and to not take part in anything until after the attack was repelled.

The meeting had just concluded as 24 started to launch their attack. Everyone barely had time to get into position before an intense fire fight unleashed itself over the front of the school. From inside the building Saya racked the cartridges into her SMG with scary proficiency as she ripped through 24's supporting ranks. In addition to the SMG, strapped to both her legs were 15 inch knives, equipped with wicked curves and serrated teeth. On Saya's back was another 2 knives a little longer, but straight lines.

An incoming call to her headset sent Saya running for cover behind a low wall for protection.

"Saya here." She gasp into the set.

"Saya its Asa, Haruka just left the van and ran toward the school!" Saya swore as Asa continued "Mamoru's too busy to follow her right now, you'll need to locate and cover her."

Saya swore again louder "Alright, I'll keep you posted."

No more playing nice, Saya thought as she strapped the SMG to her back and ripped the knives from their holsters.

With a roll to make it out from behind the wall, Saya charged the offenders that had pinned her behind the wall. A bullet grazed her thigh as she rushed to finish her opponents. Careful to not kill anyone, she ripped and shredded torsos, arms, and legs. In the whirl-wind fight she concentrated on getting the job done. The grunts ran, their blood splattering the floor as Saya watched them run toward the exit. Quickly Saya examined her cut and decided it had better be covered. She reached into her backpack to grab the bandages. Cutting a strip she bound the wound in a crude field dressing. Testing if it would hold her weight, she frowned. It would have to do she thought. Saya set off down the hallways hoping that blood loss would not become an issue later on in the battle.

Screams from one of the outlying wings pulled Saya's attention. A quick assessment of the situation showed Haruka defending a small group of students from two attackers. Saya noted that the girls were from her class, the flower arrangement club if she wasn't mistaken. What were they even doing here at this hour? Saya wondered as Haruka dodged another knife attack. Saya decided it was time to enter the fry. She threw one of her own knives into the nearest attacker's leg and did a leg sweep to the other. Jumping on top of the still mobile attacker, Saya landed on his chest. To the one pinned under her knees she placed a blade to his neck and grabbed the handle of the blade in the others leg, twisting. "Yield." She growled as she glared at them.

Her grip tightened, her blood lust building, as they looked at one another sweating. The wounded enemy tossed his weapons to the ground in surrender. The other followed shortly after. Saya climbed off the one and pulled her weapon from the others leg. "Get out of here before I finish what I started." She growled to them. There was little satisfaction in watching them trip over one another as they rushed toward the exit.

Haruka went over to her classmates attempting to calm them down. "We need to move Haruka." Saya said as she peeked her head out the door to watch the hallways. Haruka nodded in understanding and tried to get the terror-stricken girls to move. While they waited, Saya reported their condition over the headset. Soon the small group was creeping down the hallways.

Saya whispered to Haruka."How are we going to get them out? As far as I know we're shut in here until the boys finish out front."

Haruka whispered "We are going to make for the rear exit you were supposed to be covering to begin with."

Saya nodded in confirmation and took the lead.

Haruka had done a good job in premeditating the enemy's movements, as the coast was clear. They encountered no resistance as Saya lead them down the deserted hallways.

As they passed by the front of the school, Haruka had just enough time to push Saya out of the way of a stray bullet that exploded through the nearby window. As the girl's screamed in terror of broken glass and gunfire, Saya threw her body over them. The broken glass buried huge shards into her back and arms. Saya hissed in pain, but got up to return fire via her SMG. Haruka quickly grabbed her classmate's hands and pulled the students into a nearby classroom.

After clearing the area of anything that moved, Saya rejoined the group. Blood ran freely down her back and arms soaking her shirt and bra. "Thanks." She said looking at Haruka, "You saved me from eating that bullet back there."

Saya noticed that Haruka looked really upset. "Look, me being wounded isn't a big deal right now. Its way better for me to take any hits then for you or the other girls." Saya put her hand under the girls chin. "Haruka, I am here to protect you, right?"

Haruka nodded and sniffed. "That my girl." Saya said as she hugged her young friend. "Now what's the next plan of action?"

"The exit's going to be an issue now." Haruka told Saya still sniffing, "We need to get to the exit and wait for help."

"Alright let's do that." Saya confirmed before they snuck back out into the halls.

Haruka and Saya scoped out the rear exit "They must have moved in when I left to find you." Saya said as they counted the 30 plus thugs that were scattered around the parameter.

"There is too many of them for you to take on in your condition now." Haruka said as she watched.

Saya winced as she pulled out a three inch sliver from the back of her arm and examined it. 'You're probably right." She replied as she dropped the blood covered shard onto the floor.

"They should be here shortly." Haruka whispered to Saya, who just nodded as she settled down to wait. The girls had gone silent now. Probably going into shock, Saya thought with a quiet sigh, I hope our back up gets here quickly. Haruka poked her shoulder as they watched a thug fall to the ground. Another one quickly followed the first.

From the trees the three boys emerged. Dirty and bloody, but reveling in the heat of battle. Jesus firing his Colt Python, Aegis attacking with his fists, and Mamoru wielding his katana with deadly accuracy. Their opponents didn't stand a chance. The ones that weren't cut down where they stood, ran.

As soon as the fighting ended Haruka ran out of the school to jump up into Mamoru's arms. Slowly Saya lead the remaining students out toward the guys. Aegis promptly took charge of the girls, as Jesus stood on the edge of the courtyard watching for any signs that the enemy might return. Saya turned her attention to the girls. Their priority was to get the students to safety. The group made its way back to the van without encountering any of the enemy.

As soon as they got back Asa ordered Saya to strip off her shirt and straddle a nearby bench so she could proceed to pull the glass shards from Saya's back. Mamoru and Jesus stood a little ways off guarding the parameters and arguing. Haruka was attempting to bandage a cut on Mamoru's arm, while listening to the two yell at each other. Jesus had pulled his black t-shirt off to expose a large gash across his chest, which he was attempting to bandage while still engaging in the argument. Aegis stood with the girls on a cell phone, attempting to arrange a way to get the students home safely.

Asa had almost finished pulling all the shards from Saya's back when one of the girls passed out from shock. Immediately Asa and Aegis responded to her. Saya just sat on the bench in her bra, nearly naked from the waist up. Her arms were crossed over the back of the bench, her head cradled in her arms, her bright green eyes closed.

Jesus had succeeded in bandaging his wound. He tugged his shirt back on and pulled his tan trench coat over his shoulders. Jesus left Mamoru, who was now lecturing Haruka about running off and withholding critical information. He walked toward Saya, intent in figuring out just who had saved his students. A lock of red hair had drifted down in front of Saya's face. Involuntarily his hand reached out to tuck it behind her ear.

Saya opened her eye a sliver to watch her teacher. "You know I think you look way better without the glasses on Sensei." Jesus jerked his hand back in surprise.

"Saya we need to move!" Igawa called out from the van window.

Saya groaned and pushed herself up off the bench. As she stood it, exposed a large scar that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, numerous smaller scars littered her torso. "See you in class Monday." She said to him. As she turned and headed toward the van it exposed the blood soaked and torn flesh of her back.

Jesus stood there a long time after Saya had climbed into the van and drove off, feeling conflicted. The end of his cigarette had burnt down to the filter before he dug his hands into his trench coat pockets to find another one. He lit it as he walked to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus's long car ride didn't help clear his head. It certainly didn't stop the image of a curvaceous red head in her bra, which was his student? Jesus gritted his teeth at the image. Her scars had stood out in the night. The sight of her back covered in blood from protecting his students made Jesus's blood boil. She might just be another undercover operative, but she was still his student and she had been hurt on his watch. Jesus vowed that 24 was going to pay dearly for this.

Deciding against going home in option of finding out some information, he whipped the car into the parking lot of Nest of Geese. The bartender, Jii-san, stood in his usual spot cleaning glasses.

Jii-san raised an eyebrow as Jesus walked in, still reeking of gun powder and in possession of a large quantity of blood on just about every part of his body.

Jii-san grunted "Didn't expect you to be in today. Interesting news on the home front."

Jesus made his way to his stool, a little stiffly, as the adrenalin from the fight was wearing off, making walking painful. "You think old man?"

Jii-san, used to Jesus's temper, just poured him a glass of strong bourbon. As Jii-san handed Jesus his drink, he commented "Reports say that the wolf flew in about a week ago. She's been keeping a low profile, but she's been sighted in the area."

Jesus just stared at the glass. "What do you know about red heads?"

Jii-san wondered if Jesus had taken a blow to the head in his last battle. "Did a few when I was younger, though I doubt that's what you're asking about." Jii-san reminisced "Gods I remember, those were the days. " Jesus just downed the bourbon in response.

Sensing that his patron wasn't ready to disclose the reason for the strange question, he continued "Dante 313 is on the move. They captured another 30 girls from across the world. Mostly from surrounding villages is Africa, but reports from Russia, Mexico, and China have filtered in the last few days as well. More on the home front, your friend Aegis and that police officer, Genda recovered the stolen robotic arm a few days ago."

"Late teen's to mid-twenties, bright red hair, skilled in close combat and knives. Big scar runs the length of her left shoulder to the right hip. "

Jii-san pondered the information for a minute before aligning the dots. He poured Jesus yet another glass. "How would you know about that scar, uh kid? Haven't heard of you taking a woman to bed in years." Jesus scowled at his main informant.

"Seem to recall a few matching the description." Jii-san continued "Did she come equipped with 2 extremely curved daggers, say 15 inches long, nasty serrated edges?" Jesus nodded as he sipped his third drink. "Congratulations you've found a she wolf. If you were listening earlier she's been sighted in the area, thought her motives remain unclear."

Jesus scrubbed his hands though his hair. "Got any information on her?"

Jii-san set down the glass he was cleaning. "Let's see, hired assassin much like yourself, last report placed her location in the Middle East doing some bodyguard work for the elected officials there. Reportedly does a hell of a job tracking, tracked a couple of syndicate bosses though all 7 continents and 16 countries before dispatching her targets. Other details might take a bit to emerge, but I can look into it. Any reason why?"

Jesus shrugged "Actually, she's enrolled as a high school student at my academy." Jesus put down his money and proceeded to walk out of the bar. Jii-san permitted himself a small smile. It was rare to hear of Jesus getting riled up over a woman, it was amusing.

* * *

><p>Saya's story….<p>

Saya rode home not even aware of Asa pulling the shards from her back. The disinfectant stung, but she was drifting in and out of consciousness due to blood loss, so nothing really mattered. She was vaguely aware of Mamoru heaving her up on his shoulders and depositing her in a bed. She knew Asa must have plugged her into an IV to compensate for the lack of blood. She started to drift off into a natural sleep thinking about her Sensei without his shirt on.

Upon waking Saya noticed a lack of clothes. The only thing that covered her was a thin sheet. Asa must have bandaged her wounds while she had slept. She sat up in bed letting the sheet drift down. Her whole body was stiff but movable. She grabbed her robe from the peg and shuffled to the door. In the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water and pulled open the laptop to check the news reports. Checking the date, Saya seen she had been out for most of the weekend. It was Sunday; she had slept most of the weekend away. With a small sigh Saya closed the laptop. It dawned on her that no one was at base right now.

Saya retreated to her room and bolted the door. Quickly she set up her personal computer, a small server and an encrypted wave length internet signal. With everything working to her satisfaction, she closed the blinds and set up a web camera. Dialing a number she heard a squeaky female voice. Ignoring her, Saya hissed into the microphone "Get me Izual, now."

She heard the speaker shut up instantly and transfer her. Soon a large man in a white business suit appeared on the screen. "Why Saya its been a while, Have you finally made it to Japan?"

Saya gritted her teeth "Arrived over a week ago."

The big man frowned "Then you are late reporting in and I should have him punished."

Saya hissed "If you lay a finger on that boys head I will personally make sure you die slowly."

The man just waved his head unconcerned "You wouldn't dare do anything to harm me with him in my care."

Saya lowered her head in submission "What do you want now?"

Then man grinned "That's better. Now for your next step in the assignment, you are to bring me the girl Haruka Tōyama."

Saya was sheathing inwardly. "As you wish."

The man sighed exasperated with her attitude "You don't even want to know any of the details?"

Saya bit her lip, blood running down her chin in her frustration. "Not from you."

"Ah well, that's to be expected. I'll have one of my informants send you the necessary information." the man said with a wave, "Now for my end of the bargain."

The camera panned around the expose a toddler between the age of 4 and 5. He had sad light blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He was playing with some sort of stuffed animal. Saya's breath caught in her throat. The attendant for the boy kicked him and pointed ruffly at the camera. The boy dropped the toy and ran for the camera. "Auntee!"

Saya pressed a smile onto her face, "Hey Cloud!"

The little boy looked into the camera and solemnly asked "When am I gona see mama again?"

A tear ran down Saya cheek "Soon, Baby soon." She watched helplessly as the attendant forcefully grabbed the boy and pulled him away from the camera, all while listening to the Cloud's pleas the see his mother.

The man was back, smiling "Well now that's always touching. Remember the girl Saya. If you come though with this for me, I'll give him back to you." The screen went black leaving Saya was left alone with the image of a sober toddler asking for his mother. Saya let out a sob, sniffed and went for a shower. It was long hot one that gave Saya enough time to gather her thoughts. Stepped out the shower into the cool air, she wrapped a towel gently around her beaten frame. Back in her room, on the laptop, was the icon for a new email. With a sigh she sat down to read the file contents.

As she glanced over the file contents she couldn't resist a laugh. Izual's information department sucked without her. That was all there was to it. The information she had just received was out of date and completely inaccurate. As Haruka clearly didn't live with her parents, and she certainly had protection. A certain blind swordsmen didn't even make the listings. On the plus side, that meant she might have a margin for error. The rest of the files contents only displayed a photograph of Cloud with a date and time. With a sigh she closed the connections down and dressed. Maybe it was time to hit up that bar Mamoru mentioned earlier, Nest of Geese was it?


	7. Chapter 7

About 2 weeks later...(On a Friday afternoon)

Saya raced down the streets on a sleek black motorcycle she had borrowed from Igawa-san. Her black leather jacket was personally embroidered with a blazing blue and white wolf across the entire backside. The specialized jacket not only marked her as an experienced rider but also the symbol of her code name. The jacket effectively hid the black and red lacy corset Saya wore underneath. To complete the outfit she had on skin tight black leather pants and heavy black riding boots. Her flaming red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and covered by a glassy black motorcycle helmet.

Following the GPS coordinates to the Nest of Geese, the bike roared into the parking lot. Saya sized up the bar from her position on the bike; hoping Mamoru wasn't just yanking her chain. She needed help, but didn't want to involve the Elements Network. A quiet discussion with Mamoru one night reveled she might find help within the Nest of Geese. Haruka had seconded the motion, though when Saya had sought her out before she had left, the girl and Mamoru were in the bedroom. Saya didn't have the guts to disturb whatever might have been going on, so she left without consulting Haruka. As Saya looked over the bar again, she had this strange sinking suspicion she was being set up. Lifting the helmet off her head and balancing it on her hip she walked cautiously up to the bar door.

Upon entering Saya glanced around. The bar looked normal at first glance, 2 patrons occupied seats at the bar, but the rest of the place was deserted as it was still early in the evening. An old bar tender stood behind the bar stocking and cleaning glasses. Another older man with glasses on sat about halfway down the bar. On the very end sat a man with the morning newspaper. He had pulled it up to cover his face, as neither the bar keep or the other patron seem disturbed by it, Saya just let it slide. She did note a glass of bourbon sat next to him while he scanned over the news. The old man at the bar motioned her over. "You must be Saya." Saya studied the man for a minute more before she sat down on the edge of the bar stool.

The bar tender wandered over to growl "What'll ya have?"

Saya took a deep breath before addressing the old man sitting on her side of the bar. "You must be Thomas Jefferson." He smiled at her as she address the bar keep in a no nonsense voice, "Whiskey, hardest you got on tap." The bar keep nodded and shuffled to the back of the bar to bring down old, slightly dusty, glass container half full of amber liquid.

While Wiseman waited for Saya to address him again, he assessed the situation. He noted Jesus who was occupying the corner had gone suspiciously quiet when the girl entered the bar. Nothing was said while the barkeep poured a small glass of the fiery liquid and set it down in front of her.

Saya picked up the glass and twirled it, watching the amber liquid slosh around its container. "Have you ever heard of the Angel Enterprises? "

"I might have." Was Wiseman's only reply.

Saya sighed, her despair eating at her, forcing her to sink to an all new low. Slowly she admitted "I got into a spot of trouble with them a while ago. While I wasn't there to protect them, the angel's grabbed something very important to me. I want it back." Saya's eyes narrowed at the older man. "At any cost. I am willing to do anything to get it back."

Jii-san looked the chit over. Instantly he knew this was the one Jesus was having trouble with. From the flaming red hair to the fiery disposition, this was the one he was concerned with. She defiantly had guts, going to Wiseman with a request and asking to have it done at any price. Foolish, Jii-san thought, when not four bar stools away sat a legendary hit man that could probably get rid of her problem for a lot less, or a lot more, Jii-san surmised.

Wiseman sat back. Saya had completely changed the game he was lining up. Here she sat, a skilled assassin tracker that could change the course of his game, asking for a favor in exchange for her services. Wiseman smiled. He knew exactly what she wanted back. His research on the tracker had been fruitful. He reflected on the information.

In the big event that spawned her arrival into the underworld, she had not considered all the details of extracting her revenge on the biggest crime syndicate in the United States. She had failed to calculate all the costs and thus had left some loose ends behind to fall through the cracks. While she had been dispatching the head officials of the crime circle over seas, an virtually unknown leader had stepped forward to rebuild the crumbling business. If Wiseman remembered correctly, the bosses name went by Izual. From the ashes he rose to become an even greater threat then his predecessors. Taking an opportunity while Saya was away from home, he targeted her only weakness, her friend Asa, who had just lost her husband in the same fight that Saya lost hers in. With added malice, he ripped Asa from her new born child and forced the pair of them to work for him with a promise to keep the child safe while they pursued his interests.

"So you want a rescue the child?" he surmised.

Saya continued to twirl the glass around while replying "Half of it. The other half is I want Izual dead."

Wiseman's grin got even larger. 'And I get to name the price?"

Saya drained the liquor in a single swig " No, You get one tracker assassin free of charge to play your little games with afterward." Quickly, she held up her hand before Wiseman could speak "Of course if you endanger either Haruka, Asa, or Cloud, I will turn around and butcher you."

He sat back reassessing the information again, weighting the odds. It seemed like she possessed no regard for her own life. If making a deal with him appealed to her even more then beseeching The Elements Network she was employed with, meant there had to be more to this game. However Wiseman lived for the games, "Alright you have a deal."

Saya set the glass back on the bar empty, flashing her eyes "So happy to have had this little chat. All the information you should need is in this folder." As she said this, Saya pulled a folder from her jacket and tossed it on the bar. "I'll leave the details to you. I don't care how its done, just do it."

Jii-san watched as she slammed the bar door closed. That chit had a lot of guts he admitted once again. He glanced over at Jesus who had been steadily turning red with anger as the whole conversation took place. The hold he had on the morning paper used to be casual, now looked like he was going to shred in.

He slammed the paper down before pulling his gun on Wiseman. "Give me the folder."

Wiseman looked up from the folder into Jesus's face. He saw no shadow of a doubt that the gun pointed at his face was not an idle threat. Jesus cocked the hammer on his gun. "Now Wiseman, I'm not in the mood for your games."

Wiseman held up his hands in surrender. "Alright you win Jesus."

Jesus grabbed the folder and thumbed through it, his mouth set in a grim smile.

Saya pulled into the hide out disappointed and exasperated. She pulled the bike into the parking garage and headed to the kitchen. She about fell on the floor seeing Mamoru, shirtless, cooking at the stove. Sitting at the table was Haruka. She blushed seeing Saya in the door way and pulled Mamoru's shirt down lower. Saya just raised an eyebrow to Mamoru as he set down a pan of something in front of Haruka. Saya just shook her head and went up to her room to finish the lovely homework that had piled up for the week.

She had put off her homework the first week of school, figuring as an American transfer student they might let it slide if she didn't do all her homework. Boy, had she been wrong. A couple of meetings with her homeroom teacher yelling at her in the halls loud enough for the whole wing to hear was enough of an humiliation that Saya turned in the homework to the best of her abilities. Now Fujisawa sensei just sighed at her scribbles and let her slide in writing most of her homework in English.

She sighed and pulled out her studies and began to work on them.


	8. Chapter 8

The Friday after...

Saya couldn't have been less happy that Haruka made her attend class the day of the exchange. Saya surmised Haruka knew what she was doing and tried to listen when she told Saya to breathe. Saya fidgeted the whole way though homeroom, not even attempting to pay attention. She ducked subconsciously when Fujisawa sensei threw the chalk at her head. She even caught it and threw it back in a subconscious effort. It was something that her classmates thought was hilarious. As a result they started tossing stuff at her when the teacher's back was turned. The whole incident ended when a girl threw a well sharpened pencil at Saya head when the teacher had his back to the board for a prolonged period. Saya caught it just like the rest, the problem came when the pencil buried itself into the wall besides the girl's eye, that the day took a turn for the worst. Saya was forced out into the hall to explain her lack of inattention.

Saya stood in the hallway looking out another window until her teacher stepped out into the hall. Jesus pinned her against the wall, one of his arms draped casually above her head. He leaned in as to not to be over heard. "Look I know the waiting sucks, but killing your classmates isn't going to make things any easier for either of us."

Saya 's head jerked up in surprise as she aligned the dots. "It was you behind the paper the other day at the bar."

Jesus nodded in agreement, "I want to help you."

"Why?" was the only thing Saya could muster in reply.

"Because I know what its like to lose someone important to you."He said as he rubbed his thumb roughly across Saya's lower lip. Not daring to breathe, Saya reached up to remove his glasses. He quickly ducked his head back to check no one was coming before he gave her a rough kiss on the lips. The kiss was hard and hot as Jesus claimed her mouth, Saya moaned into him. Her worries temporally forgotten in the heat of the moment.

It took Jesus considerable self control to pull out of the kiss. They were both breathing a little heavily as their bodies told them to pursue the act further. A classroom door down the hall clicked open pulling Jesus back to his senses. He grabbed his glasses and slammed them back into his face. He growled "Now try to pay attention in class alright?" Saya could only nod, still recovering from the overload he had put her senses into. Jesus went back into the classroom acting like nothing happened, while she stood there in a daze. She could hear him through the walls attempting to settle the class down.

How she ever made it back into the classroom Saya would never know. However she did realize her desk contained graffiti that read "Hot for Teacher?"

Saya looked over at Haruka and knew instantly she had foreseen everything that had happened in the hallway. That little sneak, Saya thought, I should so give her crap about seeing her dressed in only Mamoru's shirt the other day. She fervently scrubbed the writing from her desk with the palm of her hand, and attempted to pay a little more attention to her sensei's lecture for the day.

* * *

><p>Was it worth the wait? I'll take a funny guess and say no, not worth reading 8 chapters for the little hints the dumb writer's been dropping. Just get to the good stuff already! Writer What!Its all been good stuffs. Reader NO! We want more! Writer Patience young grasshopper!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The last bell of the day tolled out to dismiss the students for the evening. Haruka leading Saya back to the van. They walked slowly down the crowed hallways, talking about their new homework assignments that were due at the beginning of next week with Anna and Ash. The slow pace chaffed Saya, who was eager to get on with the day. Haruka had been forced grab her shoulder more than once to prevent her from running off into the crowd or doing any damage to the slow moving mass of students.

Haruka waved Anna and Ash off before they got into the van. Saya immediately jumped into the back of the van to rip off her uniform. Struggling into her camo-pants and a black t-shirt, she quickly tossed the mini skirt onto Mamoru, who was sleeping in the passenger's seat. As she bent down to strap on her boots she felt hard rap on the back of her head. Quickly she looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of him moving. There he lay in the same position complete with an uninterrupted sleep pattern, Saya scowled at him. Haruka giggled as she gathered Saya's discarded garments into a neat pile.

Saya irked at Haruka, reached over to tickle Haruka's sides saying. "Your giggling at my expense quite bit today, I think it's time for some payback!" A small war for Haruka's sides ensued from the back of the van.

Haruka shortly succumbed to Saya tickling. She sat there laughing helplessly, "Oh come on you enjoyed it!" she said between gasps for air. Igawa took a moment to glance into his rear view mirror at the pair with an eyebrow raised. Saya stopped her attack on Haruka to buckle a bullet proof vest on. "Haruka what do you see?" She asked tentatively. The girl looked out the van window, Saya could see a worry drop on her forehead.

"Things are moving really quickly, everything is kind of fuzzy right now." The girl gazed out the window watching the city streets pass by. "I don't see anything really bad happening as of right now." Saya watched as the girl's cheeks turned a light shade of pink in the reflection and wondered what she seen in the future. Haruka suddenly reached over and grabbed Saya cell phone to program something into it. Saya took the phone back when Haruka was done with it and glanced it over. Haruka had given her some coordinates to an apartment, she shrugged and stuffed the phone into her back pocket. Asa was busy pulling Saya's combat bag from the back of the van and packing it with everything she could find. She handed it over the Saya, who tugged the straps into place with a nod.

The van rolled up to a warehouse by the shoreline not long after. They stayed completely silent as Igawa scanned for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing Saya, Haruka, and Asa started to exit the van. Mamoru reached out and pulled Haruka into a bear hug, while Igawa hooked up Saya and Asa to their headsets.

They all heard Mamoru growl to Haruka "If anything unexpected happens get out of there, I'll be right there at the first sign of danger." Haruka nodded against his chest, placing her complete trust in his ability to rescue her from any danger. To Saya, Mamoru growled "Saya, you better look after her or I'll personally hunt you down and kill you."

Saya nodded as she watched Haruka untangle herself from Mamoru's embrace. The trio headed toward the gaping maw of the warehouse. Saya and Asa's nerves were buzzing with energy, the slightest sound made Saya flinch.

Haruka reached over and grabbed Asa's hands. "We're going to rescue Cloud today, I just know it."

Asa smiled down at the girl, "I know I just can't wait to see him."

Saya came up out of a crouch to add to the conversation "I can't wait to get my hands on Izual."

Haruka shuttered as Saya said that. The older women picked up on Haruka's discomfort, "I'm sorry, I don't always remember that you get to live through seeing all that."

Haruka looked up into Saya's green eyes. They looked like sparkling emeralds in the dying light of the sun. She stopped, "Saya you don't want to really do this do you? Let the justice department handle it, you can't go back on anything you do if you kill him!"

Igawa, listening over the headsets, beeped into her ear "She's right you know. I can't make the decision for you, and the guy certainly deserves it, but can you live with your actions after tonight?"

Saya took a deep breath and smiled at Haruka, "I'll see what happens."

Haruka squared her shoulders and let go of Asa's hand "Alright lets go".


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the building was dark and damp. Saya felt the other two shutter in the darkness. Out of the corner of her eye Saya seen shadows moving. Quietly Saya asked Haruka what she seen. Haruka whispered back "I don't see anything in the shadows." Saya felt a bead of sweat roll down her back. There was a quick flash of tan before it whisk itself back into the shadows. A few seconds later she detected a scuffle and she sensed a mass fall to the ground.

"Haruka didn't you say you had a problem a short while back with your precog abilities?" Saya whispered.

Haruka nodded slowly, "Yes, with the Trump, they had these invisible people that blanked out my foresight." The little party was on edge as they continued into the huge warehouse.

A spotlight shot down on them from above temporarily blinding everyone. A man in a white suit, Izual, stepped out onto a second beam of light on the second story. "Well now Okami I've seen you picked out my new toys even in the darkness. Truly, you have earned the title." Saya looked up from watching the shadows to scowl at the man. "Yes," He continued, "My friend, Edge Turus in the Galboa Republic lent me some very nice technology, invisible man suits. I, myself can't see them, but judging the way your on the defensive, I'm guessing you can. Oh and in case you get any funny ideas, I got 4 snipers loaded with tranquilizers waiting for you to move the wrong way. "

Mamoru heard everything over the radio from the girls headsets. With a vengeance Mamoru leaped out of the van and ran for the warehouse.

Haruka whispered to Saya "He really likes to listen to the sound of his voice doesn't he?"

Asa whispered back "He does, but don't let him catch you interrupting him. He doesn't like it."

A shot rang out as Asa jumped to the side narrowly missing a round from the pistol Izual had pulled out. "Listen you ignorant cunts!" As the shot rang out it must have been a signal for the shadows, as they converged on the trio. Haruka was boldly picked up, screaming, and taken up the stairs by one of the invisible ones.

Saya and Asa put up a good fight before they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Saya counted 9 of the invisible men, before they forced her to the ground and pinned her arms behind her. Izual walked slowly down the stairs. "Ah little lupine your no match for me." He said as he stooped over her, trailing his hand down her face and over her breasts. Saya bit down on his hand as it trailed up the other side of her face, hard enough to draw blood. Izual cursed and backhanded her. Saya's neck slammed back and her bottom lip split in two. Recovering, Saya splat blood onto Izual's white suit.

Mamoru was attempting to storm the warehouse doors. He met a lot of resistance which forced him to waste precious time in reaching the girls.

The spot light on the center stage sputtered and then blacked out. Izual screamed out in panic "What the fuck! You assholes get that light back up and running now!" Saya took the opportunity to kick out, catching her captor in the shins. He swore and released her. Grabbing the handgun from its holster on her side. She turned pulled the tiger, efficiently blowing his brain matter over the warehouse floor.

Izual wasn't willing to loose just yet. He quickly put a gun to Asa's head and called out. "Drop the weapon Saya." Seeing in the darkness the danger her friend was in, Saya unloaded the magazine and threw the gun at Izual's feet.

A child's scream rent the air. Gun shots rang out over the stair way, Saya didn't need to be asked twice. She kicked out at Izuals arm, the force of her kick breaking bone. He yelled out as he stumbled to the floor. The invisibles lunged in with their knives, most collided with Saya's armor skidding off harmlessly. She hissed as the last knife bit down into her arm.

Asa had broken free of Izual and had reloaded the handgun with ammunition. She fired it off at anything that moved. Saya used to street fighting, ducked and weaved, kicking out and punching until she grappled a knife from one of the invisibles. She slashed though the suit into the man guts.

The light up on the balcony shuttered back on to show Jesus with his gun on the Izual's assistant. Haruka held Cloud tight in her arms as bodies littered the floor.

Izual screamed in terror as his bargaining chip and prize ran for the entrance of the ware house. "Kill him! Get the brats back!" Gun fire broke out all over the warehouse.

In the gun fire Saya rolled to the left and charged off after Haruka. The invisibles were no match for the Wolf's speed and endurance. Saya gained on them quickly. The first one she caught up was disabled with some accurate cuts to the back of the knees. The next one, Saya caught up with was grabbed by the head. She pressed the head back to expose its neck. Saya ran the knife across its neck. The blood spewed from the wound, the corpses life extinguished before it even hit the ground. The last invisible that was running to get Haruka and Cloud almost caught them. Saya stopped and lined her gore covered blade up with the things heart and flung the blade with all her might. The knife buried its length into the mans heart. The tip of the knife bursting forth on the other side.

Mamoru incapacitated the last few nuisance when Haruka barreled past him toddler in tow. He grinned as the three remaining invisibles surrounded him.

Saya watched as Haruka made it to the van. A shout from Asa tore her away from the sight of Cloud waving to her. "SAYA! He's getting away!" She turned to see Izual leaving from the back of the building. Asa tossed her the gun and a fresh clip. "Oh fuck no!" Saya yelled to Asa, as she reloaded intent in going after Izual.

Saya rounded the back of the building to see Izual hustling into a waiting car. She shot, once, twice. Saya watched as blood splattered the car as he took a bullet to the shoulder.

"Fuck..." was all she could say. Saya had missed her opportunity to kill Izual, as she knew the wound she had just inflicted wasn't fatal. Saya fell to her knees as all her energy dissipated. She was covered in blood and other matter, her arm bleeding and the despair of letting him walk free ate at her will power. She knelt on the ground attempting to summon up some energy to go on.

"Oi Saya! better get over here! You're teachers in rough shape!" Saya looked over to see Asa waving to her. It seemed like a league between her and Asa. Slowly she picked herself up and walked over to the door holding her wounded arm.

Jesus was leaned up against the wall struggling to stay conscious. Saya knelt down next to him and put her hand to his face, "How you feeling?" He looked over at Saya through a drug induced haze. Blood was smeared across her face and neck. He thought she looked like some warrior angel. Jesus reached up and put his hand on her face before drifting off to sleep. Asa, who was working on patching him up, tossed two darts at Saya. "The tranq darts were meant for you. There's enough in those two little suckers to knock you or me out for 8 to 12 hours." Saya raised an eyebrow as Asa.

"Don't give me that Saya. You were intent on covering the kids escape, He took the snipers shots. " Asa said as she stitched up a large cut on Jesus's side. Asa's fingers moved at a rapid pace, quickly and confidently.

Haruka and Mamoru came over to investigate. Mamoru looked over at Saya, who leaned against Jesus in exhaustion "We can't stay here, Igawa says the police are on their way."

Haruka nodded "Sensei can't come back with us either because we don't want the network to know you were connected with incident."

Saya looked around "Cloud?"

Mamoru gestured toward the van, "He's alright we think."

Saya's phone went off in her back pocket. She pulled it out and examined it with a tired grin. "Asa can he be moved?"

Asa shrugged "No choice. Let me finish stitching up his side and get a bandage on it."

Saya looked up at Mamoru with tired eyes "Think you can help me get him to his car?"

Mamoru and Igawa helped load the unconscious Jesus into the passenger side of his car. Saya rooted around in his trench coat pockets for the keys. Procuring them, she jammed them into the ignition. The car roared to life. Asa leaned in the passengers side window"Saya, I'm going to stay with Haruka and Cloud. Call me if you need anything ok?" Saya nodded. Asa waved as she ran toward the van and her child.

The van pulled out and headed down town. Saya pulled out her GPS and headed toward the location Haruka had programmed in earlier.

In her mirror, she could see cops converging at the sight of the crime.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesus awoke slowly. His whole body felt like he had put it threw a meat grinder. He noted the bandages which covered most of his arms and chest. He sat up in bed to assess his surroundings. The sheet that had been covering him drifted down to settle on his lap.

He was back in his apartment. How in the hell did he get back here, he thought through a raging headache. Gods, the last thing he remembered was Saya putting her hand on his face and asking him something. He scrubbed his hands across his face and through his hair, fuck, he needed a cigarette. A small sound next to him made him freeze. With great care he pulled the covers back to expose Saya sleeping peacefully next to him.

He sat there for a minute, questions raging though his head. Looking her over he smirked at her. Somewhere she had dug up one of his button-up shirts, noting with satisfaction that his shirt was pretty much the only thing she was wearing. He took a minute to savor the sight of this curvaceous/scantly dressed women in his bed.

Jesus's heart skipped a beat as she moaned his name, her arm reaching out toward him. Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Saya moaned his name again, causing him the freeze. Had she really been taking care of him? How long was he out for? What the hell was she doing in his bed? His thoughts were interrupted as she rolled over to snuggle up next to him, her breasts brushing up against his side. He felt himself throb in need at the skin on skin contact. Quickly, he decided to find a cigarette before she became too tempting.

Saya awoke a little while later as the bed grew cold. Sitting up she stretched and looked around. She spied a dark figure leaning out over the balcony connected to the bedroom. Saya yawned and quietly made her way to the sliding glass door.

Jesus turned around to see Saya standing in the door way. He lounged against the railing, glad his pants were baggy as his shaft hardened at the sight of her standing in the door way to his bedroom. Only three of the buttons on her shirt were done up which exposed part of her bra. To add to his misery, her black lace panties peaked out at regular intervals as she proceeded onto the deck. Jesus took another hit from the cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the night.

Saya closed the door and went over to lean against the rail next to him, looking out into the night. "I just want to say thank you for what you did back there. It means a lot to me and Asa." Jesus unable to stand it, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering seductively into her ear "There's other ways to thank me." He nibbled on her ear causing her to groan in pleasure.

Saya felt his lust for her as he kissed up and down her neck, nipping gently with his teeth on occasion. She pulled away from him to lead the way back into his bedroom. He smirked at her before extinguished his cigarette to follow.

In the bedroom Saya never made it to the bed before Jesus was on her. He pinned her against the wall and forced both her arms above her head. With the other hand he forced her chin up for a lust ridden kiss. Jesus ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entry to the moist chasm of her mouth. Saya denied him with a swift nip to his bottom lip, causing Jesus growled in response. He grabbed her ass and forced Saya's legs apart driving his own between them. Saya moaned in need. Jesus took the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping in to explore her mouth.

Saya felt she was losing this battle, fast. In retaliation Saya ran her hand down his chest and rested them on his tight abs. She could feel his skin burning in a fever as his abs contracting under her touch. He growled at her and pushed her hands lower as he nipped her bottom lip in punishment. She growled playfully back at him as his other hand skillfully undid the buttons on the shirt to expose her black lace bra and panties. His eyes narrowed as her hands drifted to his belt buckle. Saya slowly undid the buckle to slide her hands down to grip his hardened shaft. He groaned in response and slipped his hand down to touch her sex. "Man, your so wet for me." He growled into her ear. In response she pushed him towards the bed.

Jesus grinned and followed her lead. He sat down on the bed as Saya spread her legs to straddle him. His shaft grinding against her hot sex. He grabbed her ass in one hand and her neck in the other. Saya felt herself being drawn down into another rough but passionate kiss. She intertwined her hands into his hair as Jesus undid her bra to expose her breasts.

Jesus pulled Saya down further onto the bed and nuzzled her ear. "So just how far did you want to go with this?" He inquired in a deep husky voice. He pulled himself up onto one arm to judge her reaction to his question. Oh hell, he thought, looking Saya over. Her face was flushed pink and she was breathing heavy.

Saya reached up to pull him down on top of her. "All the way Teacher." She replied in her lust as she bit down on his chest. He smirked and snaked his hand into her panties. Slowly, he slid his finger into her soaking wet sex. She moaned his name into his chest. He nibbled and sucked her ear in rhythm to his stroking.

Jesus knew Saya was ready for him as he watched her eyes dilate. He could feel her body contracting on his fingers as she brought her hands up above her head and moaned for him to take her. Jesus took a minute to savor this female in his bed. Her face flushed with need and his name on her lips. He thrust his pants down to expose his erection. Jesus cast aside her panties and crawled on top of her. He felt Saya shutter as he slowly pressed his way into her. "Does it hurt?" He whispered softly.

Saya looked up into Jesus's face, "No, it feels so good..." She never got to finish her sentence as Jesus pressed his lips to hers started to thrust back and forth. Saya raked her nails down his back in pleasure. Jesus trailed his hand down her abs feeling her tremble slightly under his touch. He pulled away from the kiss to trail his tongue across her chin to her ear.

Saya felt herself tightening around him, her climax almost upon her. "Jesus..." She pleaded, begging for him to finish her.

Jesus looked down at Saya and cupped her chin in his hand. Unintentionally, he quicken his pace to fulfill her needs.

Saya sunk her teeth into his chest feeling his blood well around the incision. She screamed his name as she climaxed. Her body shuttered around her, completely lost in the waves of desire. Jesus felt her contracting on him, his need raising the become one with her.

Jesus dropped down onto the bed beside Saya completely spent and exhausted. He noted that his back and chest supported new wounds as Saya curled up next to him, using the discarded shirt to stance the blood flow from a bite mark on his chest. He looked down at her with a grin. Saya looked into Jesus's face as he remarked. "A biter uhh? Never would have guessed."

Saya blushed and averted her eyes. "You shouldn't have over exerted yourself in your condition."

Jesus blushed the hair out of her eyes and winked. "I think it was worth it."

Saya noticed Jesus's bandages were starting to tinging pink in some areas. She started to get up to grab some more when he pulled her back down in bed with him. "Don't go." He whispered to her "Stay."

Saya pressed her lips to his. "I will."

Jesus fell back to sleep pretty quickly considering he was still sleeping off the tranquilizer darts and recovering from his wounds. His arm wrapped around Saya protectively. Saya drifted off to sleep not long after, feeling satisfied and secure in this man's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh these wonderful chapters to keep the plot line moving...

* * *

><p>Both Saya and Jesus were jarred to out of a sound sleep by Saya's cell phone screaming from the nightstand. Saya reached over Jesus to fumble for the phone on the bedside table. Jesus took an opportunity to finger one of Saya's exposed nipples as they hovered over him, while she continued to grope around in a sleep ridden exhaustion. Saya finally gave up and sat up to locate the offending noise.<p>

Saya grabbed the cell phone in one hand and Jesus's hand with the other. With malicious smirk she licked the length of his finger before answering the phone. "Saya here."

Asa sounded desperate as she wailed "Saya something's wrong with Cloud! I've ran every test I know and can't figure out what's wrong, but his central organs are shutting down!"

Saya's felt like someone had physically hit her. "I'll be right over."

"No! You don't understand he's not responding to anything I try on him! I've got stabilized him in coma but it's a best guess at how long he can survive like that!"

Saya felt her heart beat in panic. Asa being terrified did nothing to help matters. As Saya trusted Asa on most things medical, and the fact that Asa was terrified made Saya start to worry. "I'll be on my way momentarily. Just keep him stable."

Saya reached over and grabbed her discarded bra and struggled into her pants. She in the middle of tossing on a shirt and heading out the bedroom when Jesus grabbed her shoulder. The bed sheet was riding dangerously low on his hips as he attempted to stop Saya from leaving. "What's up?"

Saya refused to meet his gaze as she took the moment to finished pulling the shirt over her head. "Duty calls."

Jesus pinned her forcefully against the wall. "That's not what I heard."

Saya struggled furiously under Jesus's grasp. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was losing precious time. Guilt racked Saya. Time was disappearing fast, time she needed to locate Izual and secure the drug for Cloud. She shouldn't have been screwing around with this man when she had work finish.

"Now Saya, Talk!" Jesus yelled at her.

Saya lifted her head defiantly and calmly demanded for him to release her.

"Damn it Saya! After everything I've done for you! You're not going to let me help you?" He yelled.

An errant tear flowed down Saya's cheek. Guilt racked Jesus's consciousness for making her cry. He went to brush the tear away. Saya let him whip away the tear, savoring the security he seemed to give her.

"I can help." Jesus said in a low voice, "Let me help you."

Saya shoved him away and grabbed the knives and pistol on the kitchen counter top. "This is my mess. I need to clean it up." Saya said looking at him as he leaned against the frame of the doorway. Jesus's bandages clearly needed to be changed as they were as the point of pink and bordered on lifeblood red. She watched as he broke out in a cold sweat at the exertion of remaining up right for a low period. What was he thinking, Saya wondered. His wounds weren't even remotely healed, and there he was asking to go on another mission to save her ass once again.

Jesus noted though a pain induced haze that she was looking for an escape route. He watched as her eyes darted to the apartment door and across the room to the balcony. Quickly, he moved to intercept her at the door.

Saya threw caution to the winds as she made a run for the balcony. She jumped off the ledge and into a free fall. The fire escape of the next building broke her landing as she grabbed onto a pole. Quickly, she slid down the railings and jumped the stairs with the ease of an acrobat.

Jesus watched her land on the fire exit and slide down a fire pole. He had serious doubts that he could have made all the necessary jumps and twists in his current condition. He lit a cigarette as he watched her sprint down the alleyways. He had no idea where she was going but Jii-san might. She disappeared from his line of sight as he pulled out his own cell phone and dialed the bar keeps number.

It took a couple of rings before the rough tone of the bar keep answered "What do you want Jesus?"

"Hey Old Goose, got a question for you. You wouldn't happen to know where the head counters for Angel Enterprises is in the area would you?"

The bar keep huffed into the phone "You know she's going make your life a living hell right?"

Jesus smirked and took another dreg of his cigarette. "I even got the bite marks to prove it."

Jii-san grumbled into phone "Here it is, Location is 5540031 Osaka."

Jesus memorized the numbers as Jii-san said them "Thanks. I'll be in touch."

Jii-san huffed, "Keep yourself in one piece kid." and hung up on him.

* * *

><p>Ya, know I keep waiting to drop "it" on you readers. The whole point here, I had to give this chapter some real thought after the chapter 11 (owww hard chapter to write there..) I mean the loose ends are all there? All of them...Hmm can you guys guess where this is heading?( The writer knows...)<p>

Here's a deep rooted secret: You know, I keep wondering if this fits with Jesus's character? I mean I wonder by what it all means by "Jesus wants to live a normal life?" Cause I dont see normal fitting in with hiding all that crack behind the schools black board...? Ah well food for thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Saya stopped into the hideout long enough to confirm the worst and grab a change of clothes. She struggled into her reinforced black leather pants and bucked her belt onto place. Saya slammed the knives into their sheaths on her back and thighs in a rush. After securing the blades she changed out the magazine in the pistol she had grabbed from Jesus's place and tucked it into the small of her back. Quickly she replaced the bandages on her arm she pulled on her carbon fiber vest. Over top of that Saya laced up a reinforced steel ribbed corset. Then she grabbed the wolf embroidered riding jacket and her combat boots.

She loved these boots, they had been a gift from her deceased husband. The boots hindered her movement speed a tad because of their weight, but the hidden blades provided a sense of security for her.

Saya ducked her head down the stairs to call to Igwata. "Hey Igwata can you check this list over on your network?"

Igwata looked up from under his desk where he had been running wires. Saya let the piece of paper float down to Igwata. He grabbed the list and scanned over the contents.

He replied after a quick glance at the notes contents, "I can do this. It'll take me a few minutes though."

Saya nodded "No problem, I'm going to go talk to Asa."

Saya walked into Asa's room to observe Asa hovering over the Cloud. She fretted back and forth, running all kinds of tests and checking monitors. Saya felt her heart rip in two seeing the little kid hooked up to a bunch of machines and IVs. "Haruka couldn't help you figure out what it was?" Saya inquired as the field medic injected some clear liquid into the IVs.

Asa just shook her head and continued to race around the room. "It was thanks to her that I got enough a notice to put him under and slow his internal organs enough to stop the damage."

Saya pretended not to see the tear trail down Asa face as she knelt down besides Clouds inanimate form. "We did you no favors rescuing you, uhh little guy?" Saya felt one of her own tears escape of its own accord. "That bastard!" Saya shouted as she slammed her fist into the floor. "Injecting a little kid with a virus to destroy his internal organs! I'll kill him!"

Igwata shouted up to Saya "I've got a lock on the location!"

Saya left Cloud's side to walk up to Asa. "They won't get away this time." She swore as the tears shimmered in her eyes.

Asa looked back at her long time friend. "He won't make it if you don't."

"I know," Saya replied softly.

Saya walked toward the door as Asa called out. "You do know he's partly yours right?"

Saya turned her head to look at her. "Ya, Alex told me he before he went."

Asa looked out the window rubbing her arms. "I never really had a chance to tell you. I didn't have the courage to. I'm so sorry."

Saya glanced over at her friend and admitted. "It kills me inside to look at him, you know. Cloud looks just like him."

"Oi! Saya the bike's ready!" Igwata called up completely oblivious to the conversation that was taking place.

Saya took a deep breath and looked at Cloud. "Look, Asa we can talk about all this later. I still have faith in you." Asa bit her lip and nodded. Saya sprinted out the door not bothering to look back.

Igwata handed her the helmet."Are you ok?"

Saya took a deep breath to steady herself before answering. "No I'm not, but thanks for asking." She pulled three letters out of her jacket and handed them to Igwata. "I need you to give these to Asa and Haruka after I leave."

Igwata nodded confused. "What about the third one?"

Saya grabbed her backpack and hoisted it over her shoulders securing the pack. "I won't be coming back here right away. If…." Her voice failed her for a moment. "If I die though please make sure Jesus gets that last one." Igwata stared at the last one. Saya winked at him. "You might not wanta read that one."

Saya roared out into the streets leaving a stunned Igwata with three letters and a dust trail.

* * *

><p>Jesus, himself, was having a rough time. He managed to get dressed slowly but painfully. Maybe this isn't such a great idea, he thought, as he looked into the medical cabinets for pain killers strong enough to dull his pain. Finding nothing, Jesus stumbled to the kitchen for a drink.<p>

There was a knocking at the door. "Sensei?" Haruka called out. "Sensei I'm coming in." Jesus put the gun up as Haruka walked in with Mamuro. "Saya wanted you to have these." Haruka said as she pulled out Saya's letter.

Jesus accepted it and ripped it open. Out fell a single plane ticket to America's state of New Jersey and a small note. Mamuro slammed his own package onto the kitchen counter before grabbed Haruka's arm and forcing her out of the small apartment. Jesus watched them leave feeling something wasn't quite right.

He took scanned over the small note written in Saya's scrawling English script.

"Jesus,

If your reading this now, that must mean that I have actively engaged Angel enterprises. In the idea that I make it though this encounter alive I am heading state side. I have some unfinished business that I need to attend to. Enclosed is a ticket and address were you can find me after I get done with everything.

Yours Truly,

Saya"

Jesus snorted. She certainly wasn't stupid. He would have to abandon this apartment soon before 24 tracked him down again and here she was offering him a safe haven plus an escape route. Jesus took a swing from the liquor he found earlier and grabbed the package Mamuro slammed down.

It was a little black case, inside it there was enough morphine to last him the week plus if he was careful. Another note lay on top of the drugs. He grabbed it and unfolded it. Inside he found an elegant script from someone name Asa.

"Jesus,

I know we have never meet formally, but I am the one who treated you on the field the other day. I'm not sure how much you might remember from that encounter, but I also happen to be one of the mothers of the little boy. I cannot express my gratitude enough to you for saving him, but Saya hinted that you might be appreciate these right about now. Take care!"

One of the mothers? Jesus questioned the note. He glanced at the morphine shot and the plane ticket. Quickly, he calculated the odds before he shoved one of the shots into his arm. Instantly he felt his pain ease. He grabbed the stuff on the counter and his duffle bag and headed out the door to his car.


	14. Chapter 14

Saya sat on the bike observing the Angle Enterprises Japaneses Branch building. She was doing a survey of the buildings layout and defenses when her cell phone went off. What the fuck, she thought, as she pulled the phone out of its pocket.

This phone has got some cursed inconvenient timing today she grumbled as she checked her caller id. It was Haruka.

"Hey Haruka whats up?"

"Saya! You need to pull back and wait for your attack!" Saya's eyes narrowed as a black car rolled past. "I think I know why your calling."

"No! You don't understand! If you continue with the attack right now you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." Saya watched as Izual lifted himself out of the car black car, backhanding the assistant that tried to help him. She felt a deep hatred boil up from the bottom of her soul at the sight of that man. Saya pulled the pistol out and lined the shot up.

"SAYA!" Haruka screamed into the phone. "Don't take that shot!"

Saya hands inched off the trigger."Why?" She inquired slowly, ready to take the shot at any moment.

The line on the other end was silent. "Because you need him to give you the code to access the safe for the antidote."

Saya watched as another vehicle drove past she eyed the driver as he rolled past. "Cloud's not going to live much longer without me acting!" She hissed into the phone.

"Saya, its not just your own life on the line. If you don't follow my advice Asa and Cloud won't make it to that cottage!" Saya sat back down on the bike. "Igwata gave you the letter I take it?"

Haruka gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, Mamuro and I plan to visit soon."

Saya sighed "You know I'm headed state side as soon as I'm done here right?"

"Yes. The network understands, some of them even send their condolences."

"What am I waiting for exactly?" Saya inquired.

"The Prime Evils to divide up." Haruka said bluntly.

Saya swore, the three Prime Evils were more then a match for her together and she knew it. Last time she had fought with them, Izual had sent in the other two as reinforcements before Saya could have finished off the one she had been fighting alone. Collectively they had kicked her ass.

Saya reflected on that fight often. She had been head strong and stupid. She had fought honorably and hesitated over the kill. That hesitation alone cost her the raid and very nearly her life. In the weeks spent in recovery, Saya thought about how everything had played out. The giant scar the ran from her shoulder to her hip was a terrible reminder of that fight.

Since then Saya had grown as a fighter and made leaps and bounds as an assassin. No longer was she the girl who held consideration for the opponent before her, but a ruthless killing machine who's only goal was to get the job done. Quick, clean, and efficient had been beaten into her to the point she no longer felt human some days. Then Asa and Cloud had been tossed into her life, and suddenly she was fighting to save not her life but that of her late husband's child and his mistress. Fate was twisted. For years Saya had been working to settle the score against the Prime Evils. That time had finally come.

Saya come out of her daze, "Errr can you repeat that again?"

Haruka dutifully repeated "Izual will be on the third floor, but deal with the Prime Evils first before you mess with them."

"Rodger that." Saya reported and got ready to turn off the phone.

"Oh and Saya, he got on the plane."

Saya felt something in her gut release. So he wasn't going to be on site and she was on her own.

"Thanks Haruka." Saya said.

"Be careful." was Haruka's only reply.

The wolf clicked the phone off and smiled. For the first time in a long while the game looked like it was coming to an end. The scent of the kill was consuming her. Her blood lust pounded in her veins. Saya unsheathed her knives and waltzed up to the rear exit of the building.

* * *

><p>Insider Corner: Meaning of the Names<p>

Asa - While Asa is a Scandinavian female name meaning goddess, it is also a male name derived from Hebrew meaning "doctor, healer".

Izual - Izual was a fallen archangel-turned servant of the Burning Hells. (Yes its from Diablo 3).


	15. Chapter 15

Saya passed the security guards by, allowing them live a little longer. Stealth was the a main priority for Saya until it came time to exterminate the Prime Evils and press her way to Izual in his office. In addition, Saya felt that needless killing was a waste.

With the ease of practice and the experience of many raids, Saya slipped into the building with no one any wiser. Once inside Saya noticed a sad lack of cameras and guards. Clearly they had no respect for her, or they simply didn't think that anyone could attack their base.

The buzzer on her headset cracked. Igwata informed her that one of the Prime Evils had exited the building leaving only 2 at base plus Izual. Saya grinned in response. This was going to be way easier then she had expected. At the American base Izual had been so wrapped up in machines, surveillance systems, and alert guards that this almost seemed like a trap.

Saya felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up before the pulse laser started to sweep down the hallway. She watched as the red light scanned the floor to the ceiling. Quickly she assessed her options. Igwata mentioned an air vent behind her.

Saya spotted the vent about 5 feet behind her and about 8 feet off the ground. Saya ran for the vent and leaped to grab hold of the grating. Sometimes, she thought, guys have it so easy being tall. She dangled in midair watching the laser beam sweep closer and closer. Finally Saya's dead weight pulled the grating from the wall. She dropped the grate to the floor and vaulted into the air space as the alarm went off behind her.

Saya pushed forward though the air vent network, heading toward the first Prime Evil's last known location with Igwata's help.

"This the right exit?" Saya asked the technician.

"Positive." Igwata confirmed.

Saya looked past the grating into the room. It was pitch black. Saya kicked the vent out and jumped down. Dust scattered all around the room as she descent into the darkness.

A cool voice rang out "Ōkami-chan, so nice to see you today."

Saya crouched down into a low fighting stance. In the dim light Saya felt her wolf virus start to take effect. Her eyes turned from a vivid green to a bright red in the darkness as her eyes adjusted to the environment to let her see.

The male voice rang out again with a sigh. "You know, I wish the rest of the laboratory tests had gone as successfully as yours."

Saya growled into the darkness, her eyes searching for her adversary. "Mephisto, I'm not here to play games."

"Are your eyes a brilliant red in darkness, Ōkami-chan? Your hair as white as snow?" Mephisto inquired. "You see, ever since that fight where you destroyed my eyes, I can't tell."

Saya snorted. All of her opponents talking had given her a chance to pinpoint his location and assimilate to the darkness. Mephisto was sitting on the edge of a bed, his weapon posed to the side of him. Saya crept up against the wall making her way toward him.

While she made her way silently though the darkness Saya studied the evil. Her last encounter with him had left his eyes severely damaged. The scars ran down his face is a sick pattern. Mephisto's hair was died a mixture of poison green and purple and was tied behind him in a long ponytail. He wore bright red shoes, teal pants, and a yellow pink shirt. If it wasn't for the 8 foot pendulum curled up next to him she might have laughed.

"My worst mistake wasn't killing you that night while you pleaded for your life Meppy." Saya snarled into his ear as she raked her blade across his neck.

He blocked the knife easily. "You know I almost wish you had."

Saya managed to pull back fast enough to avoid the arcing pendulum that whizzed towards her. In the process Saya lashed out nicking Mephisto's hand with her blade. The pendulum fell again forcing Saya out of range of her target. Saya growled in response.

"I remember from your test results that your eyes were as red as a demon's and your hair turns pure white under pressure. So tell me Okami, why is it when you meet Izual the other day nothing happened? Izual was quite displeased not to witness the transformation"

Saya tossed a handful caltrops from her pockets onto the ground by Mephisto's feet. "Color contacts and a wig dumb ass."

Meppy frowned at her tone, his nearly sightless eyes searching for her. "Ōkami-chan is that any tone to take with your creator?" Mephisto adjusted his stance and made to move towards Saya who was just out of reach of his weapon. He stopped after he heard a caltrop move ding as he moved.

"You're a fucking mad scientist who used animal DNA to infuse with humans! Do you think after all the tests and shit you put me through I would have any loyalty to you? Thought that was kind of obvious when I tried to kill you last time." Saya snarled as she stood back playing a waiting game.

Mephisto was tightened his grip on his weapon enraged. He swung the pendulum in the direction his heat sensors indicated, feeling a slight tingling sensation in his fingertips and lips. "Bitch! Bow before your Master!" He scream as he disregarded the caltrops to swing his weapon at Saya. The caltrops ripped and tore Mephisto's feet to shreds as he made his way through the mine field.

Saya rolled to avoid the swinging blade. A heated battle of duck, weave, evade, and parry ensued from the two battlers in the pitch black of the room.

It was a duck and roll combination at the 20 minute mark into their fight that allowed Saya to slice the rope the blade was attached to. The arcing Blade soared over Saya's head to clatter with to the floor in an offensive clatter.

Mephisto felt the rope grow slack and felt a shutter run down his body. Saya watched as Mephisto vomited violently onto the floor. "Wolf what have you done to me?" Mephisto gasp out.

Saya stood over him watching him suffer though the effects of the toxins laced into her blade. "I am no longer that inexperienced chit that fought you last time scumbag. I came here today to end this little spat." She stated coolly.

"You poisoned me!" Mephisto screamed at her. Another round of intense vomiting dropped Mephisto to his knees.

"You know I used to believe in being honorable once." Saya stated flatly, "However, I had it beaten into me that I have to do whatever it takes to win." She stared down at him feeling nothing, but a letdown as one of her biggest enemies was reduced to a shivering mass on the floor as the toxins race though his system.

Saya kicked out catching Mephisto in the gut. "With the tetrodotoxin laced into my blades, that little nick I gave you earlier was enough to kill you and about 29 more people. However the down side is it can take a few hours to days, but I hear it's extremely painful."

Saya's red eyes blazed like twin fires in the darkness. "A little payback for what you've done to me and all my friends you used as a lab rats!"

Saya walked to the door as Mephisto "You Bitch! How dare you! I..." Saya grabbed Jesus's Colt Python from the middle of her back. She fired once then twice into the blackness. Rewarded by a rasping gurgle Saya stepped out of the room and closed the door. One down, two to go.

* * *

><p>Out in the halls her radio reception kicked back in on her headset. Igwata hailed her "Saya! You're back on online? Everything OK over there? Mamoru entered the building as your signals blanked out about half an hour ago."<p>

"Rodger that. I was just finishing a score between me and Mephisto." Saya confirmed. "Where's Blade's location?"

Igwata typed away at his computer. "Third room on the right on the second floor. Looks to be a big auditorium."

Several workers entered the hallways Saya was navigating equipped with stun guns and live rounds. Shots resounded down the hallways as Saya dived into the nearest room. She rubbed a spot on her back where a round had rebounded off her carbon fiber armor hard enough to leave a bruise.

The guards were not eager to storm the room. They milled around the hallway arguing about who was going to go in first. Saya pulled the pistol back out, wishing for once she had packed an SMG. She reloaded the pistol and fired off into the hallway. A loud scream issued from one of the rear guards and then another as Saya picked them off in their panic. A fourth fell as he attempted to gain entrance to the room to Saya's blades. The fifth and six lost the will to fight and took off down the hall at a run.

Saya considered letting them go for a swift second as she fired rounds into them as they ran. Dead men can't send for reinforcements she reasoned. One of the men she had shot earlier stirred and moaned. Saya stomped her combat boot down on top of his hand that was searching for a weapon. The screams issuing from him where music to her ears as she crushed all the fine bones in his hand beneath her heel.

Saya put the gun to his head. "Shut up." She ordered.

The man moaned in pain and despair. Saya looked him over, her gunshot wound wasn't fatal at the moment. "Igwata change of plans I'm going after Izual." Saya hissed as she grabbed her hostage's shoulder and hulled him upright. "You're going to play nice and take me to Izual right?"

The man looked into the gleaming red eyes of the women who had just killed his entire troupe. Sweat broke out over his body as this blood soaked nightmare pressed a gun to his head. "Izual NOW!" She bellowed at him. The man's military training kicked in and the man shook her hand off his shoulder.

Saya watched as the man pressed a wad of clothing to his gunshot wound and moved off down the hall at a slow walk. Saya followed behind him, hoping Mamoru would be ok with his fight against Diablo.


	16. Chapter 16

Mamoru was holding his own against the Prime Evil known as Diablo. He understood right away why Saya had been overwhelmed by three of these suckers, if this one was anything the judge by. Mamoru smirked delighted to have another decent opponent to cross blades with.

Mamoru parried the dual sword wielder as she attacked in a berserker rage. Mamoru was hard pressed to attack when his opponent kept raining down blows on his cane sword. He was relatively concerned that it might not last the battle at the rate things were going.

The main issue Mamoru pointed out, was that she moved fast. She moved like lightning from one attack to another with no pause in between. The only thing that had saved Mamoru's life a few times was his combat training and his ability to track a killing intent. As things stood Mamoru was littered with tiny incisions where he had been a little too slow to block efficiently.

Diablo's voice sang out "You know I never expected my opponent to be a tall handsome Japanese man. I kinda expected a girl, ya know?"

Mamoru deflected another attack as the girl crested from one drill to another. She continued "Well, and I didn't expect my opponent to be blind either."

Mamoru swung his sword in a wide arc to ward her off. Diablo hop skipped to dodge. Gods, she was pissing him off. He took another shallow cut on his arm as he pulled back to defend against her next attack.

Haruka foresaw Mamoru would win this battle as soon as Diablo became too hasty, however that didn't stop her from worrying about him. Igwata finally relented to Haruka pleading, and allowed her access to Mamoru's real katana that was stored in the back of the van.

Haruka strapped the katana onto her back to prevent it from dragging on the ground. Igwata felt like laughing at the sight of Haruka carrying around a blade equal in height to her. The blade angled off her back at a crazy degree and nearly touched the floor. He hoped that it wouldn't trip her or hinder her movement as she made her way into the building to find Mamoru. Haruka waved to Igwata as she entered the building.

Mamoru had devised a strategy that succeeded in enraging Diablo. Mamoru would leave an opening in his guard to enticed the berserker into leaving her own guard down. In a huge gamble he attacked while she was focused on carving his torso in two. Her blade just missed him and tore through his jacket as he cut down at her arm.

Swiftly she invaded his attack.

"This is kinda fun." Diablo chirped as she bounced around Mamuro, attacking at any angle she could get. Her speed had progressing to the point where Mamoru's glasses couldn't keep up. Igwata was working to modify them as the battle progressed.

Diablo continued on oblivious to her opponent. "Not as fun as Saya though. She matched my speed, kinda ticked me off." She stopped and put her finger to the side of her head.

Mamoru swept in past her guard to sever a long gash in her right arm. Diablo took the opening to attack Mamoru, who paired the blow. All three swords locked together in a battle of pure force.

* * *

><p>Saya trailed the wounded guard up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Saya started to get a bad feeling when they hit the top landing. It was too quiet. She knew Izual had been communicating with Turus and from what information Igwata and Haruka could tell her, that wasn't a good thing.<p>

They crested the top of the stairs.

A bloody hand print on the glass gave Saya some expectation of what to expect on the other side of the door. Apparently, her guard however didn't notice this as he opened the door.

Bodies littered the floor. The dead lay scattered in pieces all over the floor. A red haze hung over the room.

"Why would you do this!" The man screamed down the hallway. Saya lifted her arm to defend her face from his punch, as he turned around to attack her. With her other hand she grabbed the attacking arm and pulled it behind him and pushed him to the floor.

"While I am not beyond this kind of carnage, if my people had done it why are you here with me?"

Tears ran down the man's face. "I just watched you shoot out my entire troupe! What am I suppose to think?"

Saya looked down at the man. He was utterly broken and terrified for his life. She spoke to him softly. "This is what kind of man you work for. This is what he does to his own people."

Saya survived the mess though the red haze. Blood dripped down the the ceiling, forcing Saya to remember her first reaction to the wolf DNA drug. It had been how she escaped from the testing facility. The raging wolf inside her had demanded justice and freedom. The result was a bloody mess not far from what lay in front of her. This was clearly a message for her.

"It would be wise if you left now." Saya told the guard as she pushed him toward the door. "Don't call for reinforcements either." She motioned around the blood soaked hallway. "They'll just end up like this." The man grasp for the door handle. His hand slid as a result of the accumulation of blood on the handle made it slippery.

Saya turned down the bloody hall. Her clothes splattered with blood making look like the reaper of this carnage.


	17. Chapter 17

Haruka panted as the sword was heavy. She had been pursued down several hallways as she pushed onward to Mamoru. She winced as she knocked the katana against the wall.

Mamoru locked hilts with Diablo and pushed to overpower the Evil with brute strength. Diablo sensed she was going to lose this contest moved to disengage. As she left, Mamoru swept his leg under her, forcing Diablo to the floor. Mamoru followed though with his sword only to find the Evil was gone. The killing intent behind him forced him to roll to avoid Diablo's attack.

"You know if it wasn't for the animal bio-engineering that Izual and Mephisto did on us you might have had me there." Diablo panted as she exchanged blows with Mamoru.

Mamoru could feel the monolayer dulling by the blow. He paired the next blow feeling the blade shiver on impact. He would need a new blade before the end of this battle.

The battle raged on, neither side giving an inch.

"You know you little friends in trouble right? Izual wasn't happy when he got back without his fortune teller. He had a bunch of the experimental drugs tested." Diablo's eyes flashed from their sky blue to a deep red. "They used us as test subjects! Again!"

She screamed in a true rage now. Mamoru gave up blocking everything and focused on blocking the most vital positions. His katana snapped in two.

Diablo stood back as if she could hear something. Mamoru watched her body shutter as she fought with herself. Diablo let her swords drop as she ripped at her eyes, screaming in pain. "They forced mutated goat DNA into me again!"

Blood bubbled from the side of her mouth. "The drugs are killing us from the inside!" Diablo coughed up blood spewing it all over the floor.

"I'm told I have about five days left at best before the drug melts my insides." She looked at Mamoru with one eye, having completely destroyed her left eye.

"Izual has something special waiting for Okami-chan upstairs. She'll pay for the hell she put us through!" Diablo grabbed her sword and advanced on Mamoru and Igwata who were processing the information.

The door to the auditorium flew open to reveal Haruka with Mamoru's katana and a few unwanted friends.

Diablo turned to the door to spot the advancing guards in the hallway. With a shriek the sounded like a wounded animal she set onto her allies with relish.

Haruka ran to Mamoru, who sprinted towards her. Haruka watched as Diablo slaughtered the guards who had been chasing her. Mamoru pulled her close and averted her gaze to him.

"Thanks Haruka for all your help." Mamoru whispered to her as he lifted the burden from Haruka's shoulders and drew his blade.

Haruka, herself could only see the past. The area was full of terrible pain and suffering. Death was everywhere. Haruka watched in horror as the past flashed before her. Saya sparing with Diablo as they were friends, comrades, fellows in the suffering Izual had placed on them. She watched as Diablo and Saya ate lunch together. Her sight flashed to the future. She watched helplessly as Saya was strangled by a big man.

She watched the wolf struggle to stay conscious and black out fighting to the last moment. The flash took her to spy Jesus standing over a series of graves and watch him drop a rose onto the largest and walk away.

"Mamuro! Saya's in danger!" Haruka screamed with all her might.

Diablo turned to locate the source of the racket. She spied a little girl, defenseless and screaming. She licked her lips and finished mutilating her present victim.

Mamoru fought to protect Haruka from the crazed berserker. He smiled though the blood and sweat. These girls just keep bringing him challenges. The battle katana swung smoothly from side to side. He grinned feeling its familiar weight in his hands again. He adjusted his hand to execute another swing. It connected with Diablo's stomach. Her intestines rolled out slashed to the back bone.

Mamoru slashed at her throat, a mercy stroke. He sheathed his katana and threw his coat over Haruka's head. Boldly he lifted her and carried her away from the mess.

* * *

><p>Saya felt the wolf stir inside her. She could feel its uneasiness in all the blood and carnage. The flickering lights and small space gave off the feeling oppression.<p>

A gasping sound down the hallway revealed a nightmare. Saya's hair stood up on end as she identified a threat coming up behind her. She spun to kick out. A huge man reached out to grab her neck.

Saya felt his hands tighten around her neck, cutting off her air supply. She struggled wildly as he lifted her off the ground and shook her like a rag doll. Her vision was seeing spots as she activated her boots. The blades on the bottom of the footwear activated. Saya lashed out with a final kick backwards as her vision failed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Shout out to _Super Junior _here, Thank you so much! Listening to your music has helped inspire me and motivate me. Thank you! BTW amazing band, listened to them writing the last few chapters. Also to Alrymore from deviantart who addicted me (She draws some amazing Until Death Do Us Part fanart, among a bunch of other amazing art!). Thank you so much *bows* You are the reason these chapters were wrote!

* * *

><p>Saya awoke in a white lab room straight from her nightmares. She was strapped down to a table, as a machine next to her beeped in response to her increased heart rate. Izual nodded to a lab assistant in a white lab coat. He clicked on a few buttons as Saya trashed on the table.<p>

The IV's she was attached to started to drain into her blood stream. Saya felt herself losing a battle between her humanity and the creature's DNA they infused into her blood stream and molecular cell structures. She screamed out "JESUS!"

Izual stood back watching his prize, the first successful DNA transfer, spasm on the table. He had high hopes that this one would be the one to succeed. He watched as her eyes flicked back and forth between the bright green to the bright demonic red that all the infused test subjects seemed to develop. He stepped up besides her as she screamed out a mans name.

Mamoru attempted to force Haruka back to the van, but stubbornly, after she emptied the contents of her stomach into the hallway, she forced him to follow her upstairs. He was terrified what these kind of sights were doing to her mentally. This kind of slaughter wasn't unheard of on a battle field, but this was bordering on some of the worst carnage that even Mamoru had seen.

To Mamoru and Igwata's screen eyes, it looked like the Beast had been ripping a path through the halls. With Haruka leading the way, the pair proceed to find Saya.

Izual stood over Saya's inapt form staring down the monitors charts. His one hope that dual DNA injections would increase the potency of the animal effects lost its luster as Saya's heart beat plummeted.

"You know killed my bear with your boots, since when did you start using poisons?" He inquired to the dying lab rat on his table.

Saya gasp in pain, feeling the injections race though her body. The pain her body was going through was unexplainable. Her vision swam as the lupin cells raged against her humanity. She watched helpless as Izual strode around her inapt form, her hatred one of the only things keeping her from fading into the darkness that sat at the corners of her vision.

The lab assistant who had been at the corner of the room watching the monitors motioned quickly to Izual. He left off circling her to see what he wanted.

Saya watched the assistant. Her eyes not seeing the puny scientist standing there, but a tall imposing assassin with a bad attitude. The white lab coat turned into a tan trench coat. The green scrubs into a black tee shirt and tan business pants. The scientist's carefully combed graying hair turned into a black and spiky mess. The wolf inside Saya roared. That was her mate, and she had to survive this mess to get back to him. Her heart beat strengthened and the blackness retreated from her vision.

Mamoru cut down the door Haruka motioned to. The pieces crashed to the floor in a clatter the terrified the lab assistants in the room. Mamoru smiled coolly"One of you is going to give me that cure for the boy, another one of you is going to tell me where the Okami is."

The assistants scattered, Mamoru frowned "Or I can kill you all here and now."

At these words the entire staff froze. A wizened old man stepped forward. "Izual is the only one with access to the cure." Mamoru tightened the grip on his katana.

The old man eyed the blade with a critical eye. "I can take you to Izual if you agree to let my fellows go."

Mamoru took in the scene before him "Why should I care what happens to your friends if you do testing like that on a little boy?"

The assistants cowered on the ground as the old one acted for a spokesmen for the group. "Because, if we don't follow orders they'll use our offspring instead." The old man walked toward the door at the far end of the room. "Well do you want Izual or not?"

Haruka keep close to Mamuro as they crossed rooms upon rooms of animal testing, human remains, and other things she never wanted to know what they contained. The old man lead them to a glassed off room where they watched Saya thrash on a lab table.

Mamoru felt his blood boiling, this was just as bad as TPC. "Why do you guys do this?" He asked the old man.

"The rumor I heard is Izual is searching for ultimate life and power, but I just do as I'm told to protect my own family."

Mamoru set his blade at the old mans chest "So you sacrifice others to keep your own safe."

The old man looked down the blade at Mamoru. "You must not have anyone close to you. I would do anything to keep my grandchildren from going though these tests and from becoming a monster."

He gestured to Saya who fought her bonds with all she had. "That one was the first. When she got loose she killed everyone and everything in her path when she attempted to escape." He shuttered "You wouldn't believe the horror."

"Open the door old man." Mamoru hissed. The old man stood terrorized as he watched Saya roar, fighting her bonds. The door crackled and split as Mamoru lost his temper and stuck his katana though the glass door.

The twinkling of the glass hitting the floor forced Izual to hit a panic button on his phone. Saya trashed on her bonds once more before she broke free. In a wild haze she watched as Izual ran from Mamoru straight for her.

Mamoru watched as Saya pulled free and intercepted Izual. Forced between the two, Izual broke out in a sweat. "The code now." Mamoru hissed to the man.

"Why should I give it to you?" Izual stuttered in response. He licked his lips nervously as Saya and Mamoru advanced on him.

Saya grabbed one of her blades from the nearby table. "Cause I said so."

Saya watched in satisfaction as Izual's face turned the color of fresh spring grass. Saya waved the toxic blade in front of him "Anyway to win it."

He gulped and turned around toward the computer systems. The game was up, Izual pulled out a gun from his coat pocket positioning the gun under his chin. Mamoru sensed trouble and moved in to take assertive action. Mamoru's blade sliced though Izual's hand and gun. Izual screamed in pain as the blade sliced though his hand severing his thumb from his body. Saya took the chance to kick him behind the knees. Izual dropped to the ground and Saya grabbed the roots of his hair to smash his face into the ground. Once, twice, before he gasp for air and pleaded for his life. Saya threw Izual toward the computer terminal.

"Code and cure for Cloud now, or I find a really unpleasant animal to test on you." Saya hissed to the broken man.

Izual's broken curses and sobs were the only legible thing that could be heard over the pounding on the keyboard.

A compartment on the computer opened up to expose one clear vial. Saya bashed Izual's face into the computer again in anger. "Cloud's cure now Asshole! Don't test me anymore!"

The old man from before, pushed Izual out of the way. He punched in a code the exposed a reddish liquid. "Combine the two together in a drip. He should be fine in a few weeks." Saya nodded and grabbed the vials and stored them in her coat. Turning the Izual, who was nursing his face and crying on the floor, Saya addressed her hated enemy with a hiss.

"I won't kill you right now." she started, "I'm going to make you suffer in the judicial system for the rest of you life, and if that fails and you get out I'll hunt you down." Saya eyed everyone who had gathered around the room, "Unless you want the honors?" She ask Mamoru.

He just waved his hand and passed the duty off to Saya, leaving the room to collect a sick Haruka who had stayed in the hallway outside the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Jesus stood in the middle of a forest facing a huge log cabin in awe. The cab driver sped off leaving him at the foot of this cabin in the middle of nowhere. Well, he thought, no one is going to find me here. A sweat drop fell to the ground as he struggled to grab his bag from the ground. He felt the blood welling from his wound on his side.

Jesus swore as he touched his shirt to his side. His shirt stuck to the wound saturated with blood. He desperately hoped that the cabin had bandages in stock. He climbed up the steps to the cabin exhausted from the long trip and his wounds.

Jesus attempted to figure out just what attracted him to her and caused him to trust her. In the end he surmised that it was a combination of he had no one to turn to, and a inability to look out for himself until his wounds healed. It might have been that she had stayed with him when he had asked, or the fact she stayed with him instead of abandoning him in that warehouse. Still, he had helped her in the first place. Which left his puzzled and right back were he started.

Jesus scrubbed a blood covered hand threw his hair in frustration. Women, he thought, what a pain. He tried the door expecting it to be locked. To his surprise it clicked open to reveal a dark house. Any hope he had been holding that Saya had beaten him here dissipated. His 6th sense told him no one had been in the home for a while.

He dropped his bag at the foot of the foyer. Jesus staggered into the living room to lay on the couch. He was exhausted. Jesus shut his eyes for a rest, wondering just what he was doing here.

* * *

><p>Saya watched as Asa administered the drugs to Cloud. Not a word had been said about the conversation they had had before, nor had Asa asked about Saya's strange eyeshair. Saya felt a rift between her and her friend that had not existed before.

Saya rubbed her throat; the purple bruises would be there for weeks. Asa had assessed the damage before she had even accepted the drugs for Cloud. The diagnosis had been not to speak unless it was necessary. The bandaged itched and scrapped against Saya's throat. Saya fligited with the bindings as she watched the drugs dripping from the IV. Already Cloud's skin turned from a pale grey to a more health color, and his breathing seemed easier. As Asa checked the monitors, Saya could tell she was close to crying.

Saya stepped up to her long time friend signing. "Is he going to make it?"

Asa watched Saya's hand signals. "Ya, I think so." There was a pause before she continued. "Saya, what do I do now?"

Saya shrugged and signed, "Jesus."

Asa took a minute to process Saya's response. In awe she responded, "Are you for real?"

Saya smirked her hands shaking slightly as she signed. "For real."

Asa let a tear strike down her face. "What about Alex?"

Saya stared at her friends face and flet her heart break. Slowly she signed. "I might have loved him in the past, but he always loved you."Saya sent her heart to face the truth. The truth she had realized a long time ago."My marriage was that of necessity. We used each other to for social status, which is how I know about ALL his one night stands."

Asa's hand flew to her mouth, after the last 5 years they had been on the road together this wasn't a topic Saya had ever expressed to her. Seeing Saya sign this story with her hands rent something in her heart.

Saya gestured to Cloud and signed. "You have Cloud?"

Asa gave Saya a watery smile. "You have Jesus?"

Saya smiled and nodded.

"Is he doing alright then?" Asa inquired.

Saya bit her lip and signed a response.

"You SENT him HOME?" Asa went nuts. Her hands flew up into the air and hugged Saya. "GET ON THAT PLANE GIRL!"

Saya smiled but waved her hand that she couldn't. She had been waiting for news on Cloud, Izual's trail, and what Asa would do.

"Would you stop thinking about us for once and think about yourself?" Asa said exasperated.

Saya response made Asa break out in tears. "Ya, we're family."

Saya hugged her friend. "Ok tell you what, how about you go get your man and we'll follow when Cloud can travel again?"

Saya made a face, but agreed to the plan. In truth she really wanted to see Jesus and make sure he was alright. With a bit of hesitation Saya explain what happened at Izual's base.

Asa felt despair at hearing the entire story from Saya. Watching her hands flick back and forth, Asa felt petty as she was concerned at telling Saya about her dead husband being unfaithful and her involvement in it. She had done so much for her that Asa felt terrible.

Saya summed up the story with Izual being held in prison as more and more family's came forward to condemn the bastard.

Asa shook her head at the conclusion and took another reading from Cloud's machines. "Glad that over then."

Saya shook her head and croaked out, "Baal's still out there."

Asa told Saya off for speaking. "I told you to not talk, you'll damage your vocals even more! You'll be silent for the rest of your life!"

Saya snorted at Asa and signed. "That not the issue here."

Asa looked at Saya her faith restored. "I have a feeling you'll be cleaning it up soon?"

Saya nodded and took out her computer to track him. It was part of the reason she was still in Japan, She wanted to finish dealing with her issues before she returned to Jesus.

* * *

><p>Igwata sent Saya the information his computer had just collected.<p>

Saya watched as a message flooded her screen. Clicking to open, she glanced over the contents.

According to the email, Baal had just got on a plane to go state side. Well, she mused, change of plans. Saya snapped the laptop shut and gestured that she was going home to Asa. Asa nodded in understanding. Saya left to go pack and head back home.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the infrequent updates, I'll try to get back into updating every week. Life is kind all over the place right now, so please bear with me. Just want to say that and Thank you for staying with me!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Haruka and Mamoru escorted Saya to the airport to say good bye. Haruka stood in a bright white mini skirt and a light blue tank top looking excited. Saya nodded to her from under the brim of her black hat. "You know what I'm going to ask don't you?"

Haruka squealed in excitement and bounced up and down. "We'll leave with Cloud and Asa to visit!"

Saya smiled while Mamoru just looked down at the girl exasperated. "Just when did you plan on telling me we're going on a trip?"

Haruka blushed and muttered something. Mamoru sighed and addressed Saya. "Take care I guess. See you soon." Saya hugged Haruka and turned around to board the plane. From Saya's tiny window she watched Haruka smiling and waving good bye she grinned out the window at the pair and wave in turn.

The flight lifted off the ground taking away the sights of the city to expose an expanse of blue sea.

Saya watched out the window as the flight ate up the miles. Growing board of listening to the idle chatter of the passengers behind her, she rummaged around in her carryon for her iPod. She located the device and plugged the ear buds into her ears cranking the volume on Super Junior's "Sexy Free and Single". A light tap on her shoulder made her look up from under her hat.

Thomas Jefferson stood next to her seat smiling down at her. "Is that seat taken?"

Saya scowled up at him, but shook her head that it wasn't. Wiseman addressed a man with long blonde hair who had been waiting silently behind him. "It's alright Senji I'll be alright for a while."

The man, Senji, bowed to Wiseman and retreated back to his seat.

Saya pulled the ear buds out and waited for Wiseman to speak.

The old man smiled at her "Old geese have good ears." Saya rolled her eyes at him as he continued on, "See I'm looked for Jesus, and word is you know where he's at."

Saya's eyes narrowed at the statement. Word really did travel fast if Wiseman knew she was heading stateside to meet up with Jesus. Her vivid red eyes gave the glare more malice then intended. "So what if I do?"

Wiseman was taken back as he studied Saya. The red eyes and pure white hair was a definite change from the green and red she had introduced herself with. Still, it was good to know the reports that had leaked from the raid on Angel Enterprises were true. He definitely wanted to test and experiment with his newly gathered data. The more interesting data to Wiseman, however, was that the legendary hitman might have a flaw in his armor. Here sat, if what Old Goose had told him was correct, Jesus's biggest flaw; the one thing he might truly care about.

Saya held a razor thin monolayer blade next to Wiseman's neck. "What do you want him for?" She hissed into his ear in no mood to play games.

Wiseman laughed at her hostility. "Protective? Relax, all I want to do is talk to him. I have some information that might interest him."

"Don't fuck with me Wiseman. My tolerance for these games is wearing thin." Saya snarled her voice cracking as it strained from so much use.

Wiseman shrugged and got up from the seat, pushing Saya's hand away. The blade had already disappeared from sight. "Really, all I want is to talk to him."

Saya bit her lip attempting to decide where the game pieces would lay if she lead Wiseman to Jesus. Wiseman accurately guessed that with a small push that Saya would lead him to his target. He held out a computer chip. "Here this is what I want to give to him. You can hold onto it if you would be willing to lead me to him."

Saya looked at the chip and at Wiseman. With a nod, she whisk the chip out of his hand. Thomas lifted his hands up in surrender. "See you when we land."

Saya was less upset then mad that Wiseman had tracked her down so easily. Still if Wiseman wanted information he had a world at her figure tips. It wasn't like she was attempting to hide her tracks at the moment, still it pissed her off. Saya stuffed the ear buds back in and pushed the seat back. Ripping the volume up to the max she listened to her iPod.

* * *

><p>Jesus awoke feeling something wasn't quite right. His instincts told him something was watching the house outside. He grabbed a pistol and slid up next to the window. Cautiously he peered out the windows into the surrounding greenery. He spied no one after hours of watching.<p>

With a shrug he left his post at the window. Obviously he would have to go out and find them himself It wouldn't do to have someone watching the house if Saya decided to come home. Home, he thought, that had a nice ring to it.

Silently like a shadow he ghosted thought the house to the rear exit and into the forest. The world around him was silent, another sign that someone was watching the house. Panting lightly in exertion due to his wounds, Jesus slipped around the greenery searching for his prey.

Hours later…

Just outside the view of the house Jesus found a couple of foot prints. As they matched his boot size he supposed it was a male who had been staking out the house. He sat down at the base of a tree and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it with a flick of his lighter, envisioning how his prey had set up base.

He had a clear view of nothing but the forest and the front of the house. Clearly his opponent wasn't experienced in stakeouts. Jesus cleaned his gun while he waited to see if they would return.


	21. Chapter 21

Jesus didn't have to wait long for the bird songs to die down on the south side of his position. He grabbed a nearby branch and, with considerable difficulty, pulled himself onto the brow. Up off the ground, he had the vantage point of seeing a few leagues in any direction. Jesus pressed his hand to his side in pain. Really, his wound needed a few more stitches, and less of him climbing around trees and stairs. With his other hand, Jesus gripped the gun and steadied himself against a random branch above him.

He spied someone moving through the forest. Dressed for deep woods work, he was hard to distinguish from the surrounding forest. The impressive sniper rifle slung over his back let Jesus know this wasn't a normal hunter. The fact he was headed toward the house told Jesus this was his mystery camper.

Jesus took aim with his pistol. Dressed for the work his opponent might be, experienced he was not. The racket he was making made the whole forest go silent. Jesus sighted down his gun. They were still pretty far off, well out of range for a normal person using a pistol. Jesus adjusted the shot for his opponent's angle and forward momentum. Giving himself a margin for error he aimed for the heart and squeezed the trigger.

The report rang out scaring off the nearby birds that had remained in the area. Jesus watched as the shot sent his target to his knees. With a sigh he fired again narrowly missing the guy's head. His opponent dropped the gun and rolled into a large clump of green ferns. Jesus lost sigh of him in the greenery.

Jesus sat down on his branch, hiding behind the tree's low hanging foliage. He heard a couple of reports from a small caliber gun firing off in his general direction. Slowly, Jesus let himself down on the rear side of the tree. A large round from a sniper rifle grazed the tree he had just exited. The chips flew in all directions forcing Jesus to cover his face. He dropped low to the ground and advanced to another tree closer to where he had shot the camper.

Peeking out from the tree he looked for the gun the camper had dropped in his retreat. Damn, the gun was still sitting on the ground right where it had been abandoned. That meant there was more then one sniper in the woods. Jesus ripped the hem of his shirt to make a rough bandage for his side which had started to bleed through the padded bandage he had applied earlier.

Another round fired into the tree he had been at before. Jesus watched the direction the shot came from. Quickly he shot off in that direction. Ducking back down behind the tree he was reward with a strangled yell. Jesus thought about how he could lure another sniper into revealing their location. The idea of using some of the nearby ferns as a decoy came to mind. The movement and rustling of the ferns allowed Jesus to scope out another sniper's position.

Just how many of them where out in the woods, Jesus wondered as another sniper round hit his tree. An errant wood chip scrapped the side of his face. The tiny incision on his skin dripped blood. Jesus snarled and reloaded his pistol, wondering how long it was doing to take for him to ferret all the damn snipers out of the wood lands.

* * *

><p>Nightfall revealed a sweat and blood soaked Jesus standing over five dead snipers. He was a little worse off, having accumulated a dozen or so more shallow cuts and one more serious bullet wound on his arm. The glow of his cigarette illuminated the rough angles on his face. Worn out and working on stanching the blood flow on several of his new wounds, Jesus made for the cabin.<p>

Some one watched as the light traveled at a slow pace though the darkness towards the house. Baal let out an audible sigh as his query forced himself up the stairs and into the house. He left off his observations to assess his damage. The wound Jesus had originally inflicted on his heart was about closed. He shivered violently in the cold night air. His snake DNA might allow for quick cellular reproduction, but cold wasn't something he could endure while he was healing.

Baal passed over the members of his dead teammates feeling no remorse for the snipers laying in the dirt. He collected his supplies and headed toward his base for the night. It would be a few days before he could properly get reinforcements, or be up for any real stress on his heart. Baal slammed his fist into the nearby tree, wood chips flew in all directions as the last prime evil stalked off to recuperate.


	22. Chapter 22

This was a rather fun chapter to write. I'm sorry I couldn't resist!

* * *

><p>Jesus barley made it inside the cabin. With a flick of his fingers he extinguished the cigarette he had been smoking on his way in. There was a dizziness that had started some time ago that threaten to overwhelm him. Jesus leaned up against a nearby wall holding his head in one hand and his pistol in the other. Slowly he gained the will power to pull the tattered shirt over his head to expose his chest.<p>

Jesus peered down at his torso to take inventory of his cuts and bruises. He could better inventory his wounds now that he was off the battle field. He glanced down at his side, the huge knife wound he had sustained in the warehouse battle had soaked through all three of his bindings. Jesus sighed, he would have to find a needle and thread. The half dozen shallow cuts and impressive blue and purple bruises could be dealt with after he patched up his more pressing wounds.

Jesus managed to stumble to the bathroom and flick on the lights. In a large closet just outside the door he located an impressive first aid kit. Minus the fact he had already been using it, Jesus felt that the supplies could last him until he was recovered provided there were not more incidents like today.

By pure chance, as he was rummaging around the gauze looking for a needle and thread, Jesus saw his reflection. With another sigh Jesus put the clean medical equipment down on the counter. Dejected he turned around to warm the water in the shower. Covered in battle dust as he was, he would just open himself up to an infection if he didn't address the problem now. Not only that, but he really did not want to sew that much dirt into his open wounds.

With much more effort than the act entitled he unclipped his belt buckle and pulled the zip down on his pants. Sore and tired he removed his pants and boxers. A last minute thought entered his head to grab a towel from the med-kits closet.

The steam from the shower wafted though the room as Jesus stepped into the hot water. The water rivets ran down his back and over his chest. Jesus just stood in the shower, eyes closed, listening to the gentle pounding of the water droplets. Relishing in the feeling of the water running down his body. He plunged his jet black hair into the running water and scrubbed. Jesus watched the dirt and grime wash off his body and proceed down the drain.

Pulling his head out of the running water, Jesus shook the hair out of his eyes and glanced around for soap. The only thing he could find was a women's shampoo and some sort of pinkish shower gel labeled "Tropical Nights." Tentatively he gave it a sniff. Yup, defiantly a girl's scent, Jesus thought. He looked around for a wash cloth to put the soap on and could only find a purple and pink puffy ball thing. He thought for a minute before the term loofah came to mind. Making a mental note to make it into town as soon as possible to pick up normal male toiletries, Jesus resigned himself to his fate.

Smelling much more feminine then when he had went into the shower, Jesus emerged from the streaming hot shower cleaner and considerably less blood covered. Toweling himself dry Jesus looked himself back over in the mirror. Tying the towel around his waist Jesus survived the now clean cuts and bruises. His wounds looked much better, but as a precaution he applied some rubbing alcohol and bandaged them up.

Next up he peeled away the three layers of makeshift bandages on his side. The wound bled a deep red and was sluggishly pushing his life's blood out of his body. Jesus threaded the needle and set to work patching his hide back together. Practice insured the stitches were even and his hands steady, it did not stop the pain. Jesus hissed through gritted teeth as he stitched the huge wound together hoping this time the sutures would stay in place.

The bad wound stitched back together, Jesus poured some more rubbing alcohol over the wound to clean it. He officially felt like crap now, the warming effects of the shower were wearing off leaving him in a cold sweat the effort of standing and taking care of the snipers told on his body. Jesus glanced at the discarded garments and decided against wearing them. Clad in his towel he made for the bedroom he had stored his stuff in.

He pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a a pair of jeans. Slowly he pulled each item on one leg at a time. He clipped the button at the top of the pants and zipped the fly up before he sat down on the bed and passed out.

* * *

><p>Saya waited for Senji and Jefferson to exit the aircraft, her voice completely shot from yelling for them. As she waited, Saya pondered the information on Dante 313 and Jesus's involvement in the operation. Resolved to follow Jesus to Africa, Saya wondered how Asa would take her leaving on such a short notice. First things first, she surmised, she needed to wrap up the whole business with Angel Enterprises. That meant Baal was her next target. Saya smiled wolfishly, nothing escaped her if she was set on her goal. With Asa and Cloud Safe, nothing would stop her now.<p>

Jefferson and Senji exited the plane at the leisurely pace allowing for Saya to pick them out of the crowd and make her way to the pair. Senji sniffed at the white haired girl who approached him gesturing with her hands.

Wiseman just nodded seemingly to understand the signs and gestures with ease. "Lost your voice?" He inquired to Saya.

Saya pulled down the bandages that were wrapped around her throat hiding the terrible bruises. The black, purple, reddish-blue hand marks covered her whole neck from top to bottom. A testimony to why her vocal cords had been silenced.

Wiseman glanced at the bruises for a second before he nodded to Saya that he understood her sign language. "Senji go grab the van we ordered earlier. Saya and I will go collect our bags."

Saya stopped and pulled a hooded black trench coat from her carry on with a nod. Senji sniffed at her and left to locate the vehicle Wiseman asked of him.

Wiseman stood in the terminal and glanced out into the rain. It poured in an unending torrent as he waited for Senji to get back with the van. Sipping a hot coffee he noted Saya standing just outside the terminal under the cover of the overhang looking for something in the sky.

Thomas Jefferson approached the wolf making sure he made a noise. "Lucky guess on the rain coat?"

Saya stopped looking out into the pouring rain to sign to Wiseman. "Weather Alerts for the area. I keep tabs on a lot of little things." With a shrug, Saya looked back up into the sky for the lighting that danced across the clouds.

Senji pulled up in a black van and quickly hopped out to assist Jefferson into the van. He held an umbrella in one hand while opening the door with the other. Saya just shrugged and loaded Wiseman, Senji's and her own bags into the back before climbing behind the driver's seat.

Thomas Jefferson looked back at her. "Well, lead the way."

Saya signed directions to Wiseman as Senji proceeded out into the rain.


	23. Chapter 23

I attempted to keep the general idea of Chapter 166, while adding my own ideas and inserting Saya into the story line. I hope you appreciate the effort. BTW: I do not own UDDUP, and some of this script is indeed part of the manga(well, so are the characters)...Enjoy?

* * *

><p>Jesus peered out the cabin windows into the pouring rain. His eyes narrowed at the headlights from the van that pulled up into the drive. He loaded his pistol and made an effort to stand in the darkness. He waited silently just outside the dark hallway to see who had come for a visit.<p>

Senji shut the van headlights off and put the van in park.

"Is this another person to secure?" Senji inquired as he held the van door open for Wiseman and covered him with a large black umbrella.

Wiseman smiled at Senji. "No, this time we are planting seeds." To Saya he inquired, "The chip my lady."

Saya handed Wiseman the chip she had scanned over earlier without protest. Wiseman winked at her and proceeded out of the van and into the rain.

Saya scanned the dark woods while signing a question to Wiseman.

Wiseman shook his head in response to Saya's question. " No, I don't expect him to be moving around."

Saya's eyes narrowed in response. Alert for any sudden scams now that they had reached their destination. She pulled the hood up over her head and exited the vehicle. The rain splattered her coat and boots. A trail of water dripped off the tip of her hood. Saya pulled the hood lower over her head to avoid the rain splatter. Silently she walked behind Senji and Wiseman. The trio proceeded up the cabin's stairs.

Wiseman stopped at the door to glance at Saya. Saya struggled and signed for him to knock. Wiseman rapped on the wooden door waiting for a response. When none were forthcoming he called out in a loud voice, "Coming in." Wiseman pulled on the door handle and pushed. The door swung open without much effort to reveal a dark interior.

Senji looked around in the darkness proclaiming "What is this place? I can't expect anyone to be living here!"

Wiseman could barely make out a figure in the gloom. "Take a good look."

Lightning streaked across the sky. Its flash lighting up the surrounding area in a stark contrast of black and white.

Saya shifted her eyes to peer out from under her hood. Her night vision allowed her to see clearly the person standing in the darkness. Senji , however could barely make out the gun being pointed at him. When the flash of light revealed a man standing with a gun being pointed at him let out a small scream of surprise. Thunder roared through the forest making the windows on the cabin shutter.

Wiseman explained, "You could've died just now if you acted poorly. He's the kind of person that, if we approached him without making any footsteps, our lives would be taken from us without us even noticing."

Saya glanced at the cold eyes of the assassin. They stared out at the group, hovering eerily in the darkness. She felt a shiver slide down her spine. It wasn't from the damp coldness from the weather either.

Senji stuttered, "Who is he?!"

Wiseman laughed at Senji's surprise. "He is Jesus. The world's deadliest assassin."

Senji had not been expecting that name. "JESUS? You mean _the_ Jesus?"

Wiseman turned to address Saya. "Old goose told me he was hiding out stateside after a warehouse shootout. Word is he took heavy damage keeping his pupils safe. In addition to that, reports say he was involved with the Aitou Academy incident as well."

Saya blinked her blood red eyes in response to Wiseman's bait. She offered no response, neither confirming nor disproving the rumors. Saya just stood at the back of the little group. She wasn't quite inside the cabin nor outside in the rain. The rain pattered off the cabin's roof running down the gutters and into the forest. The forest itself was awash with water as it dripped off the tress to form little fountains that dribbled into small streams and puddles. She could feel Jesus's eyes on her, sizing her up. He was attempting to get a read her, to see if she possessed a threat or if he could lower his guard. Saya shifted restlessly on her feet refusing to meet his eyes.

Wiseman addressed Jesus directly. "You look well don't you Jesus?"

Jesus broke out in a cold sweat, the effort of standing for this long a period was straining his stamina. In addition, he still wasn't sure about the black figure hovering just outside the door frame. Where they friend or foe? He surmised it was probably a bodyguard of Thomas Jefferson, but he keep his gun ready in case of attack.

To Wiseman, Jesus gasp " I ain't in the mood for sarcasm. If you were to hand me a drink beforehand, I might just over look it."

Wiseman grinned at the assassin, "What if I told you that I have something to say about the Dante 313 incident?"

Jesus felt like Wiseman had physically hit him. Jesus lowered his gun, his eyes narrowing in surprise and suspicion.

Wiseman continued fully aware he had everyone attention. "Kashihara won't tell until the intel is perfect however..."

Wiseman produced the computer chip Saya had given him in the van, "for the time being, I intend on figuring out the core of it."

Jesus took the proffered chip and looked it over.

"Well then excuse us." Wiseman turned to leave. Saya stepped off to the side to let Wiseman down the stairs.

There was a click of a gun's hammer. "Wait a minute Wiseman." Jesus demanded.

Wiseman turned on the last stair, Senji hurrying to keep up with his movements. "Something the matter Jesus?"

Jesus motioned with his gun to the black cloaked figure standing on the porch. "Who's under the hood?"

Saya stood shock still as the gun pointed at her chest wondering what she should say or do that would get her out of trouble.

Jefferson took the umbrella from Senji. "Go fetch the bags out of the back, that's a good lad."

Jesus felt alarm bells ringing in his head as Wiseman turned to the cloaked figure. "Pleasure working with you my dear." Jesus watched as Wiseman smiled at him and proceeded to the van saying "She's your house guest for a while."

He watched as the figure nodded and signed with their hands. "Good bye, Thomas Jefferson."

The dark figure turned to him, the red eyes glowing softly in the darkness. The figure addressed him with a single hand motion.

"Saya?" Jesus inquired a little hesitantly.

The hooded figure nodded in confirmation as Senji dropped the bags at his feet and hurried to the van.


	24. Chapter 24

Saya stood in the doorway watching the lights on the van fade into the rain. Slowly she lowered the hood on her jacket to reveal her face.

Jesus leaned against the wall one arm above his head and lit a cigarette in the other. He waited for Saya to make her next move, dearly wishing he could pull the hood down to see why she was hiding from him. When she lowered the hood to reveal her shock white hair, he suddenly wasn't sure what he wanted. Tentatively he reached out with one hand to stoke her hair.

Saya leaned into Jesus's hand, feeling assurance in his touch. She wasn't sure how he would take the changes to her body that the wolf DNA had forced on her. The whole ride to the cabin Saya had become more and more nervous about how he might react to her.

Jesus felt Saya lean into his touch, slowly he let his fingers drifted down her head towards her back.

Saya shuttered as Jesus's hand drifted down her bruised neck. The faint pressure forced her to inhale sharply in pain. In rapid secession she pulled away from him and signed out to him to please not to touch her neck.

Jesus fingers encountered resistance. He had just enough time to realize Saya had bandages that covered her neck before he felt her pull away from his touch. He took a hit of his cigarette as she signed out her response. As he blew the smoke out into the forest she pulled the collar down on her coat to make her point. Peeking out from under the wrappings he could just make out a motley bruise.

Saya raised her red eyes to meet Jesus's brown ones.

Jesus took a good look at Saya when she turned around to face him again. The red eyes and white hair, while a little unnerving, didn't look to bad on her. He might even hesitate to say they just made her look more dangerous, thus more attractive to him. The bandages on her neck pissed him off as they meant she had been hurt while she was away from him. The rest of her was covered in a long black trench coat to ward off the rain. Suddenly all he wanted has her in bed. Red eyes, green eyes, it didn't matter to him, she was still Saya.

Saya reached her hand out to trace the bandages the covered Jesus's torso. She felt him shutter as her fingers traced a light path over his chest.

Jesus trapped her hand just above his heart and pulled her closer to him. "I don't care what you look like or what problems you might have. I want you to stay by my side." He forced his lips against Saya's in a rough kiss. Her lips parted slightly in surprise. Swiftly Jesus thrust his tongue between her parted lips, taking full advantage of her surprise.

Saya's brain seemed to shut down as Jesus pulled her close and kissed her forcefully. His tongue forced its way into her mouth seeking attention from her. She felt her body kick into overdrive in response to him. Wrapping her fingers into his hair she kissed him back just as passionately.

Jesus felt himself being pushed back, under Saya's hand, into the wall he had been leaning against. He smirked at her through the kiss. This was the women he wanted, sure of her desires and completely his. White hair or red she was still a spit fire. He felt her dragging his head down demanding his attention. His shaft hardened in response to his women's desires.

Saya failed to comprehend why Jesus trembled as she pressed against him attempting to feel more of him as her desires raged inside her. Slowly, her mind took in the numerous bandages and bruises his uncovered torso held. There were more of them then she had left him with. She pulled back slightly to sign an inquiry "Have you been fighting?"

Jesus shuttered as Saya pulled away from him. Saya might have been doing it unintentionally, but she had been rubbing against his newly stitched side. Watching her hands move in succession, he answered her unspoken question. "Ya, there was a scrap I got into about two days ago. Took out five snipers from the woods outside."

Saya frowned at him and looked out the still open door way into the rain outside. With a flick of her leg, she slammed the door shut on the forest.

Saya turned to Jesus, who was now have considerable trouble staying up right. She surveyed him with a critical eye. He was broke out in a cold sweat that covered his body, include the bandages covering his entire torso, which probably meant he was in quite a lot of pain. Slowly, she walked up to him.

Jesus had closed his eyes to lessen the pain he was in. Holding one hand to his side, he leaned against the wall in an attempt to stay up right. He felt Saya wiggle under one of his arms, working to support him. Together they worked on walking to the nearest bedroom.

Jesus fell back onto the bed with a sigh of relief. He dug the chip Wiseman had given him out of his pocket to stare at it. He thought "Dante 313…the hell I gave birth to…huh?" In his peripheral vision he watched as Saya removed her coat. He rolled over onto his good side to get a better view.

After Saya got Jesus onto the bed, she started to unclasp her coat. Underneath the soaking wet fabric, Saya wore a short, black, single sleeved shirt that left off just short of her naval. She also wore a denim mini skirt and over the knee black boots. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed Jesus had given up on looking at the chip to watch her.

Saya smiled mischievously as she moved towards the bed.

"Can I help you?" She inquired silently with her hands.

Jesus growled and grabbed her. He pulled Saya on top of him, his wounds mostly forgotten. In a low tone he replied back to her. "You're just playing mean. I haven't seen you for a week, here I am beat to shit, and you're instigating things. Damn straight you can help me."

Jesus grabbed Saya's ass and forced her to straddle him. Saya opened her mouth to protest, but succeeded in only emitting a faint squeak.

Jesus was not going to let her do anything but comply with his desires. He quickly covered her mouth with his, nibbling on the bottom of her lip. He was rewarded with a low moan from Saya. Leaving off her mouth Jesus trailed kisses up to Saya's ear. His hands were busy trailing a line from her abs to her breasts. Into her ear, he whispered "You know sex can work to ease pain right?"

Saya nodded and reached behind her to pull her shirt off to expose his hands and her bra. Jesus nipped Saya's ear and removed her bra in one easy action.

Saya was extremely conscious of Jesus's shift grinding against her as he grabbed one of her nipples and rolled it between his rough, calloused, fingers, the other one he took and suckled in his mouth. Playfully he teased the tender bud with his teeth. Consciously, Saya started to rock back and forth, her body set on something bigger than foreplay.

Jesus dropped back onto the bed with a groan, pulling Saya down with him. "I am so having my way with you."

Saya smirked and nipped his neck leaving a small red mark.

Jesus rolled on top of Saya and forced her legs apart. "Now how about we start with the main event?" he inquired softly into her ear while he fingered the edge of her panties.

Saya slipped her hands down to unzip his pants in response.

Jesus let out another low groan as Saya slipped her hand down his pants to grip his growing need. With a low growl Jesus pushed himself off the bed to remove his pants, to reveal his straining arousal.

Saya lay quietly on the bed as Jesus stripped off his jeans. She savored the sight of his bare body posed above her like a predator hunting, his arousal clear and almost demanding, in her sight.

Jesus eyed Saya's on the bed still dressed in her skirt and knee high boots. His hand wrapped around his throbbing need, stroking it firmly, before reaching the decision that the panties and skirt had to go. Forcefully, he reached out and pulled Saya to the edge of the bed to rip her skirt and panties off.

With the clothes out of the way Jesus used one hand to pin Saya's arms above her, he used his other hand to force her legs apart. Forcing his body into position Jesus looked into Saya's eyes. Jesus positioned his arousal right above the opening to her sex. It ground against Saya's g-spot, his flesh hard and hot against her growing wetness.

Saya nipped at Jesus's chest in anticipation and desire. Just as Jesus paused, just about the enter her, he kissed Saya forcefully. It was a kiss full of need, desire, and hunger. He captured Saya's mouth kissing her passionately before thrust deep into her. Saya's mouth opened into a small gasp. Jesus bent his neck to suckle her breast before pulling away to get better leverage.

Saya moaned as Jesus moved to reposition himself. She watched as the toned muscles ripple under his skin as he shifted. Saya reached out towards him, feeling compelled to touch him. Her hand positioned itself over his heart; her need to feel him, to become a part of him, rose with the steady, but fast beat of his heart beneath her fingers.

Jesus built up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. With each thrust from his hips Saya felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax. Instinctively her back arched to meet his demands. Saya dug her nails into his back, losing control of her body as he sent her over the edge. Saya felt her body shutter and collapse in the waves of ecstasy.

Jesus forced himself further into her, feeling her body contract on his. Whatever self-control he might have had up to that point blew out the door. As her waves of pleasure contracted on him once more, making it almost impossible to pull out even if he had wanted to. In the frenzied onslaught Jesus let out guttural sound from the back of his throat as every one of his muscles snap taut. Still locked inside Jesus felt himself release into her.

Completely spent Jesus pulled out and kissed Saya passionately. His sweat-soaked bangs stuck to his forehead as he nestled against Saya's shoulder. "Sorry bout that…" He mumbled to her.

Saya stroked Jesus's hair feeling extremely satisfied and tired. With a small smile she kissed the top of his head and signed against his skin not to worry about it. Saya felt her eyes growing heavy and sleep threated to overtake her just as Jesus pushed off her. He climbed further up onto the bed and lay on his back one arm out to welcome her. Saya crawled up to snuggle on his chest as his arm wound itself around her.


	25. Chapter 25

Author UpDate:

I'm sooo sorry for the infrequent updates. I got my hands on Jesus's raw files and have been viewing them, a Super Junior show, on top of that I also have college classes that are taking up a lot of my free time as I am due to walk in like...3 weeks. I have been writing I swear! I wrote Chapter 25 about half way through writing Chapter 24. (I was struck by sudden impluse...) On the plus side they are longer Chapters! I don't know, I could have made this one into 2 chapters, let me know if you think I should. Enjoy?

* * *

><p>Jesus awoke to the sound of gun fire. Instantly he dove from the bed to the floor, taking cover under the window sill. Unaware of what was going on, he listened for the return fire. Another round went off shortly after the first. Swearing, Jesus got to his feet and pulled on a set of jeans, muttering darkly about women who wanted to practice firearms first thing in the morning.<p>

Jesus made his way back over to the window to yank it open. He climbed out the window, extremely pissed off. The forest was still as he made his way toward the last known location of his colt's reports. Jesus's feet and hem of his jeans were soaked as he wandered the forest searching for Saya.

Saya, meanwhile, was gutting her mornings kill by the river. She had awoken around 3 am starving. Careful not to wake Jesus, Saya had crept out of bed and into the kitchen. A quick glance in the fridge revealed nothing, so the next stop was the pantry.

Saya peered into the dark pantry to stare at the empty shelves. The only thing Saya could see on the shelves was a small spider weaving a web. In that moment Saya remembered she hadn't bothered restocking the cabin after the last time she visited here. With a sigh, she hopped on her motorcycle and ran into the nearest department store to grab food stuffs.

On her way home, Saya had passed an abundance of wildlife. She couldn't tell if it was just her or if it was the wolf DNA kicking in, but the deer and turkey standing on the edge of the forest looked like pretty good eats. She urged the bike to a faster speed. The bike responded to her touch, silently changing into a better gear and rocketing forward. Saya to relished the freedom of speed as she zipped around corners and up the mountain.

Getting the groceries in the door without waking her temperamental assassin was a chore. Silently Saya put everything away and grabbed the nearest weapon. A short while later she was out tracking wild game in the morning darkness.

The pheasants she located in a nearby meadow, ran in all different directions. Some of them staying on the ground while other, more nervous birds, took to the air in fright. Saya shot Jesus's Colt Python with scary accuracy taking out the birds in flight with shots directly to the head. She felt her tummy rumble in response to her successful hunting trip. With a grin like a cheshire cat, Saya collected her kills from the meadow, and walked over to the nearby river to prep the birds for breakfast.

Jesus followed Saya's trail to the clearing where she had fired his Python. With no one in sight he looked around for clues as to what had happened here. A little ways off he spied up an upset of feathers. Soon, he was following a trail of bird feathers down to the river. Standing on the top of a hill Jesus spied a feather covered Saya cleaning her kills at the bottom of the hill in a river.

"Really?" He asked her as he made it down the hill to stand at the edge of the river. He looked down at the birds she had killed with a shake of his head.

Saya had heard Jesus walking through the forest long before she saw him. Somehow, Saya knew it was the gun shots that had woke him. With a mental shrug Saya surmised she could have just set snares, but as her tummy growled again, reminding her that it wanted food soon, she was forced to admit the gun was a faster method. Snares would have taken too long to produce food. Leaving Saya with the option of banging around the kitchen, which would have surely woke him up as soon as she pulled out the knives.

Saya watched Jesus's approach from the corner of her eye, enjoying the view of him dressed in just jeans, it was almost as good as the previous night view.

Saya felt kind of bad for waking him. She snuck another look out of the corner of her eye. He looked pissed. Saya viewed his bare feet, soaking wet jeans, and wet bandages thinking "Ya, this was going to go over real well". Saya turned her attention back to the bird in front of her. She slid her hand into the chest cavity and ripped the guts out with the easy of practice.

Jesus stood on the edge of the river bank waiting for Saya to acknowledge to him.

Saya shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the feathers. Giving up she signed the word for breakfast and held up her kills.

Jesus gave an audible sigh and walked out into the freezing water to help Saya finish clean the birds.

"You couldn't have waited till a decent hour? Actually scrap that, why the hell didn't you wake me?!" Jesus demanded.

Saya stood up and stretched signaling. "I didn't want to wake you...and I was hungry!"

Jesus finished cleaning the last bird. He collected the other two birds from Saya and looked at her scowling. "You're joking me right?"

Saya shook her head as her tummy protested its emptiness. Jesus raised an eyebrow to her. Saya blushed and made the way towards the cabin.

Once back at the cabin, Saya grabbed the frying pan and the butcher's knife. Jesus sat down on the bar to watch Saya cook. Jesus thoughts wandered to "Wonder if this is what it's like to have a normal life? Someone to come home to, to have someone cook you meals? Is this what it's like to have someone you want to protect with everything you have?" He watched as Saya washed her hands, the morning sun bouncing off her face, the silly grin as she looked at him, down to the bird feathers she still had stuck in her hair.

Jesus felt something welling up in him. In his heart, he wanted to stay with this women. However, he had things he had to do in Africa. As soon as he was healed, he would need to leave her. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Saya grinned as she looked at Jesus sitting at the bar as he watched her cook. She finished drying her hands to grab a glass from the overhang. On her early morning shopping trip she had grabbed some of his favorite bourbon as a surprise. She dropped two ice cubes into the glass and set it on the counter in front of him.

Saya winked at him and signaled. "What'll you have?"

Jesus was feeling rather depressed and wasn't amused when Saya set the glass of ice in front of him. "You don't have shit here in this forsaken cabin, trust me I looked." He watched as Saya actually stuck her tongue out at him, like a high school student, and pulled out a fifth of his favorite bourbon from under the counter. In amazement Jesus watched as Saya filled his glass.

Jesus grabbed Saya's hand as she pulled away from the bar. She looked back at him startled. Jesus's words caught in his throat. Saya tugged on her arm wanted him to release her. Jesus let go of Saya's arm after a minute. He watched as she turned back round to the stove with a puzzled look on her face. His throat felt dry. Jesus took a drink from the glass in front of him, the fiery liquid running over his tongue and down his throat. "I love you." He forced the words out. They came out sounding strange to his own ears, as he judged Saya's reaction.

Saya dropped the pan she was holding. Never had she expected to hear those words again, and not from that man. Saya turned to stare at Jesus.

This was not the reaction he had been expecting. Jesus hid behind his glass as Saya stared at him.

Saya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She put the pan back on the stove, turning the heat off. Silently she prepped herself, getting the plates down and dishing the pheasants and rice onto the plates.

Saya grabbed the plates and headed around to Jesus's side of the bar. She carefully set the plates down on the bar and walked up behind him. Jesus had buried his face in between his arms not sure what to do at this point. Saya wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I love you too." The voice sounded so different then her own and hurt to talk, but as Jesus unfroze from her touch Saya felt better for saying it.

Jesus looked up from his arms with Saya still wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled her into his lap, content on holding her there for a while. A loud rumble from his stomach and an answering response from Saya's made them both laugh.

Saya grinned wickedly at him and signed "Hungry much?"

"A little." Jesus admitted.

Saya gave Jesus the look that read "Just a little?"

Jesus grinned sheepishly, "Ok maybe I'm starving, besides it smells pretty good."

Saya stuck her tongue back out at him and made a move to get her own seat.

Jesus sensed Saya was about to leave his lap. "No, you stay." He demanded wrapping his right arm securely around her waist.

Saya looked at him and scowled.

Jesus grinned down at her in response then he used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of the pheasant. "Say Ahh."

Saya opened her mouth obediently as Jesus placed the pheasant in her mouth resisting a laugh.

"What?" She wondered as she chewed her breakfast.

Jesus reached up and grabbed a feather from her hair. Trailing the feather under Saya's chin he answered her question. "Oh you kind of looked like a little bird asking for food there for a second."

Saya gave up on the whole "feed your partner idea" after that comment and grabbed her chopsticks. Frostily she ate her breakfast in silence, pointy ignoring Jesus's complements on her cooking, her looks, and for grabbing the bourbon. Finished Saya dropped the plates into the sink and made for the shower. Jesus noticed her intentions and bolted his breakfast to follow her.

* * *

><p>Saya turned the tap on in the shower to warm up the water. Slowly she peeled each article of clothing off her body while she waited for the water to heat up. About to step into the shower Saya remembered that she needed to grab a towel from outside the door. However life was not going to be that easy, as Jesus had stationed himself in front of the closet door.<p>

"Missing something?" He teased as he reached around his back to bring out a towel.

Saya narrowed her eyes at him, the bright red eyes full of distrust.

"Oh come on, it was cute." Jesus said in his defense.

Saya grabbed the towel out of his hand and sighed. Jesus grinned and pulled another one out from the closet. "Got room for one more?"

Saya eyed him up. Jesus's pants were still wet from the knees down, he still wasn't wearing a shirt, and his could defiantly use new bandages. Saya left the door open as she hung the towel on its peg.

Jesus wandered inside proceeding with caution. He watched as Saya unwound the wrappings from her neck, the nightmare revealing itself one binding at a time.

Saya peered into the mirror examining her bruise. It looked like it was healing slower than normal, she noticed. Turning her head to get a better view she spied Jesus standing in the corner. He was attempting to remove a bandage from his side while keeping an eye on the damage to her neck. Saya stopped examining it and went over to help him.

His wounds looked pretty good for being little over a week old she noticed. Saya carefully examined the stitches on Jesus's side, realizing they would need to be removed within the next few days. Tentatively she trailed her fingers over his body, doing it partly to inspect the wounds and partly because she loved the feeling of his rock hard body under her fingers.

Jesus keep his eyes on Saya's neck while she did a full out inspection of him. He felt her run her fingers over the huge X-shaped scar across his back and over his Desert Rabbits tattoo, realizing this was the first time he had a change to examine Saya's body with the lights on. "If that was just a bruise that would have healed by now." He commented to her.

Saya shrugged, continuing to trail her fingers over another one of his scars.

Jesus captured Saya's face in his hands.

"Hold still." Jesus commanded as he looked over Saya's neck up close. Saya closed her eyes and let him trail a hand over her neck, attempting not to flinch as he explored the bruise.

The shower had officially steamed up the bathroom by the time Jesus was satisfied with his inspection. Jesus released Saya who promptly jumped into the shower. His body reacted as he watched the water slide down Saya's body. The long scar on her from her shoulder to hip stood out to him as Jesus's eyes traced the water trails. Another 2 graced her arms along the insides, evidence of a suicide attempt. The scars from the glass shards the first night he seen her in action, however, hit home to him. Jesus reached out and pulled her into him.

"I'll protect you." Jesus vowed.

Saya was silent for a while as the water poured over the tow of them. "For how long?" Was her bitter reply.

Jesus's heart ached for her realizing that it probably wasn't the first time she had heard that line. He had to think for a minute before he responded with "For as long as you'll have me."

Saya cranked her neck and whispered "Until death do us part."


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for not updating lately and falling behind on my editing. What is this stuff called free time? I would like to have some.

If you want an explanation as to why I haven't updated in like 2 months, look no further then my home life. I finished 3 2 year degrees, and moved all the way across my home state to attend a four year university. I've also been working on my deviantart page, found a full time job, go part time (in the summer ,full time in fall and spring) to college, and I like to play video games...I'm stuck on MHU3...

* * *

><p>Baal felt little more than resentment at the lifeless bodies lying bloated in the forest. The Python's bullets had found their mark as all 4 members of his sniper squad lay decomposing in the sunlight. Baal knelt down balancing himself with his sniper rifle. He leaned forward to closer examine a foot print that had almost been washed away in the rains of the previous week. With an insane smile Baal raised his face to the sun. He didn't have much more time. Baal's skin flaked off in places, like a snake sheading its skin, exposing raw muscle. His short blond hair was falling out in clumps, a testimony of another victim of the DNA testing Angel Enterprises concluded.<p>

Baal staggered to his feet and shouldered his sniper rifle. The cottage was not far off and his quarry was within reach. It had taken him 2 weeks to heal from Jesus's gunshot wound and he intended to get revenge. Mentally he scolded himself for letting the idea of revenge into his head. As ex-military Baal should set the mission ahead of these petty emotions.

A tiny voice in his head hissed "But the Angel fell, there no reason for you to continue." Baal halted abruptly coughing painfully. His body was deteriorating just like the bodies of his fallen squad. Baal's blood splattered onto his camo greens and hand. In disgust Baal wiped his hand across his chest leaving a dark red smear of blood. Baal put one foot in front of the next intent on taking out his prey.

* * *

><p>Jesus lay shirtless on the kitchen table. In one hand he had a fifth of his favorite bourbon. The opposite hand supported his chin as he drank deeply from the glass container. Saya stood on the side of him with a knife. Meticulously she removed the stitches from the assassin's side as he glared at the wall.<p>

Neither one of them said anything through the whole procedure. Jesus was content to drink himself into a stupor by the end of the night. Saya on the other hand possessed dark bags under her eyes and looked like a walking ghost. Jesus was concerned that Saya was hiding something from him. He watched her daily as his anxiety mounted.

The real worry started the day before. Jesus had happened to spy Saya checking her wound in a mirror. He watched as she traced the wound further up her face, stopping just under her chin. Outraged that she had keep the growth secret from him, Jesus had barged into the room.

The whole event turned into a sparring match. Jesus attempting to overpower Saya, while Saya attempted to remain just out of reach. The end result was broken furniture all over the living room and more then a few holes in the wall. In the end Jesus had finally managed to pin Saya down underneath him. Any other time this would have been an excuse for a trip to pound town, but he had been to concerned with seeing how far the wound had spread.

What he found disgusted him. Not only had it spread up to her chin but down onto her left shoulder. Jesus had attempted to reason with her go to the hospital to get help. A shouting match later Jesus hoisted Saya over his shoulder and shoved her into the car. Which should have resolved the issue...

About half want down the mountain Saya had thrown herself out the car door while Jesus had been doing 90 miles around a steep curve. More bruised and battered Saya sat in a small daze as Jesus had stomped on the breaks in an attempt to stop the car on a dime. The loud slam of the car door had alerted her that danger was coming. As Jesus approached with murder wrote on his face, Saya had bolted into the woods.

It had taken hours for Jesus to catch up with Saya who finally collapsed in exhaustion. Exasperated Jesus carried Saya back to the car and down to the hospital.

* * *

><p>A few hours in a waiting room did nothing to improve Jesus's temper. He watched as nurses and doctors flocked around the waiting room in a seemingly endless process. Saya had been away for a long while before Jesus started to grow restless. He could feel something wasn't right. Irritably he rooted around in his pocket for a lighter and a smoke.<p>

His search for the cigarette was futile. With a huff Jesus set off toward the door to check the car. Inside the car Jesus located a single cigarette hiding under the car seat. After retrieving the runway cigarette Jesus straightened up to light it and nearly dropped it as he spied Saya perched on the top of the cars a scalpel held close to his neck.

"We are going home now." Saya's tone of voice could have split ice and left little room for argument.

Jesus was about to argue when the sirens for the hospital started going off. He looked at her closely and seen IV puncture wounds all over her arms and Decided that this wasn't the best place to start his argument. Jesus forced the keys into the cars ignition.

Saya slid into the seat next to him with a shadow like grace.

The red lights and siren from the hospital followed the pair up the mountain. Jesus eyeing Saya with concern as small rivets of blood coursed down her arms. Her completely black outfit was hard for him to assess the damage.

As the car passed over the river, Saya imparted her information on the doctor's visit.

* * *

><p>So something important to note, I have no idea how I really want to finish this story. I have 2 endings in mind and think it might be a neat idea to write both of them. So from now on you"ll want to pay attention to the chapter names. Right now its just a and b. I dont really have a good name for the 2 parts yet...<p> 


	27. Chapter 27a

The car ride back had Saya on edge, her escape from the hospital had been quite narrow. She gave a heavy sigh as Jesus drove like a manic around the weaving roads. She wasn't quite sure how to tell him what was going on, the injections were slowly eating away at her internal organs? She was positive that Jesus would not take that tidbit of information very well. Saya mulled over how she was going to explain the spreading bruises and she watched the blood ooze slowly down her arms, knowing her life was numbered in mere days.

Saya thought about Asa and Cloud. It had been a hushed discussion that her and Asy had spoken about after Saya had retrieved the antidote. Asa had barely been able to speak as they had coolly discussed Cloud's death. In the end Saya couldn't damn his young life, and had freely given up the only antivirus to save his life. Of course she hoped Jesus would have understood, with his whole macho act of protecting children and all, but some how telling him just wasnt a discussion she wanted to have with him.

Jesus slammed on the breaks a few feet from the front of the house, then he hit the door locks.

"Now you will tell me why the fuck we ran out of a hospital and why your covered in puncture wounds."

Saya stubbornly held her mouth shut, and glared at her hands. The correct thing to do would be to tell him of her situation, but she was quite sure that he would take off in search of a cure. She wasn't sure thats what she wanted, She had nothing left, she had destroyed Angel Enterprises and brought Izual to the ground, she just didn't want to continue living anymore. Then she had meet him, a assassin posing as a high school teacher, wouldn't it be nice to continue living with him? What the hell was wrong with her? Saya grabbed her head as it began to feel like it was going to explode.

Jesus watched Saya with his jaw clenched. Why in the hell wasnt she speaking to him? After all the shit they had gone through she at least owed him an explanation. He watched with what is best described as impatience as Saya made a grab for her head and huddled over in a ball.

Saya's eyes flashed from red to green as she felt something pop inside her. It was a sickening explosion that caused her to vomit blood all over her knees and onto the floor of the car.

Jesus quickly hit the door locks forcing them to open as he jumped out of the car towards Saya's side.

Saya sensed more then heard the sniper rifle's shot part the air. She watched as Jesus ran towards her. She couldn't think of any way to save him, no way to alter the shot course. Definitely, she threw open her door and jumped in front of the bullets trajectory.

* * *

><p>Jesus watched as Saya slammed open the car door, and forced him to stop. He twirled around grabbing his pistol as he heard the bullet report of a heavy firearm. He ducked down behind the door as he felt Saya hit the ground next to him. Rage boiled inside him, as he sought after the reflection on the scope that would betray his attacker. A glint just off the side of the mirror gave him the knowledge to doge the next attack, but not enough time for him to send a retaliation shot back.<p>

Swiftly he rolled behind a tree as chips flew from the bark. Jesus refused to look towards the car, as he concentrated on where the sniper might be laying he felt the icy grips of fear tug at his heart. Taking a deep breath, Jesus checked the ammo in his gun. He noticed at this point his coat was flecked with blood. He froze for a second while his eyes drifted toward the car.

The blood pool and splatter was everywhere, but where was Saya? Frantically he looked around while another shot was fired.

He watched the shot bounce off the hood of the car, Saya's blood trail left somewhere off the left side of the building.

Jesus took a quick push off the side of the tree to sight and fire twice into the forest.


End file.
